<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels, Demons &amp; Fate by DramaJen89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059450">Angels, Demons &amp; Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaJen89/pseuds/DramaJen89'>DramaJen89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reign of Fate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angels, Apocalypse, Azazel's Special Children (Supernatural), Canonical Character Death, Demons, Drama &amp; Romance, Epic, Epic Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long Distance Pining, Melodrama, Multi, Mutual Pining, Prophecy, Psychic Abilities, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Twin Souls, twin flames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaJen89/pseuds/DramaJen89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yellow-Eyed Demon is dead, shot down by Dean. Sam still believes his soulmate is lost to him, since Wyn altered his memory. After all hell broke loose at the Devil’s Gate in Wyoming, Wyn sets out on a journey to rediscover herself. The effects of the Boy King and Pale Queen prophecy being partly fulfilled haunt her. She continues fighting off the darkness she momentarily gave into. While doing all she can to help Dean break his deal, she encounters some unique potential allies in the City of Angels. Sam and Dean deal with the demonic aftermath spreading all over the country, all the while still believing they are alone in their search for a way to free Dean’s Hell-Bound soul. All leading up to the Apocalypse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reign of Fate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Go Your Own Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the Devil’s Gate had been opened. Hundreds of demons were let loose. Wyn reaches out to an old friend, and sets out on a journey that will change everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm baaack. You should know that, while it might not be absolutely essential that you read part one before this, I do highly recommend it. The story follows the canon-timeline, but of course I'm writing an original female character storyline. Think of chapter one as a introduction to this world and a brief recap of what's going on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer was very busy for Wyn Evans. It seemed a door to Hell being broken open tended to lead to some very bad things. Including demons that made it their new purpose to try and find their reluctant queen. Demonic assassins trying to make their mark by taking out “The Pale Queen” got a one-way ticket back to Hell. </p><p>Reciting an exorcism was almost becoming second nature to Wyn after these months on the run, but the thing that kept her up at night were their horrible, twisted faces. She never had the courage to  look at  Yellow-Eyes’ aura before Dean put a bullet in him, and she was happy she hadn’t. </p><p>Wyn had been grateful that her sight for auras was only at will, after accidentally seeing a woman’s aura that an assassin-demon was possessing. All Wyn saw was a black hole of darkness in the center of the being, instead of the vibrant human soul inside. Intense penetrating eyes stared from faces that were mutilated and warped by the evil of Hell. Demon’s auras, the best she could describe, were shaped just like a humans, pulsing and flowing consistently with energy. However, instead of the core colors that reflected the kind of person they were with lesser color’s highlighting more current moods and intentions, demon’s auras seemed to want to suck in all life around it - like a dark vacuous void.</p><p>Over the past month alone, Wyn had come across five demonic possessions. A couple were low level weaklings that had simply taken advantage of a way out, causing pain and chaos wherever they went. One, possessing a middle aged and slightly balding math teacher, realized exactly who had him tied up in a devil’s trap, and Wyn did not like the look of sick awe on his face. </p><p>The demonic essence was eating away at the human soul in his grasp, as he gleefully told Wyn of the coming war. How forces were gathering, and that she should watch out for her crown - not that she even wanted the damned thing. Dark laughter made her skin crawl through the entire exorcism. Even after the black smoke poured from the innocent victims mouth, she could hear the malignant laugh following her for days. </p><p>The unfortunate man didn’t make it. </p><p> </p><p>After the warning from the demon, Wyn consulted Missouri Mosely for any sort of direction. Missouri had agreed to keep her secret and watch over the Evans Homestead and estate while she was away; deciding it was best for both their safety that Wyn stay clear. Her former mentor recommended she pay a visit to their mutual friend Madame Minuit. </p><p>The mysterious hoodoo priestess had been the one to initially help with when Wyn first began studying under Missouri. Madame Minuit had also suggested the crystals for Wyn’s dermal piercing on the back of her neck. Wyn initially thought a visit to New Orleans would be the perfect thing for her, but turns out that Madame was on a journey away from her home on the bayou. </p><p> </p><p>Following a short back and forth, using Missouri as a liaison for safety, Madame Minuit agreed to meet up with her outside of Santa Fe. The day scheduled, Wyn held a small table on the patio of a restaurant. The intense dry heat would give them much needed privacy from the other restaurant patrons and hopefully result in their server only checking on them as needed. Large industrial fans spinning loudly, and oscillating over the dining patio.</p><p>When the larger than life woman stepped into the seating area, her plentiful jewelry clinked noisily and her soft multi-colored dress bustled in the breeze. Madame Minuit was just as Wyn remembered from her brief time in New Orleans. The woman had a warm chocolate complexion and a round full face that immediately brightened any room she entered. Her head was wrapped in a purple linen scarf, and she wore multiple jeweled rings on every finger. </p><p>Wyn stood to greet her, with an overwhelming sense of joy. </p><p>“Ah, bonjour cher,” the priestess said as she took Wyn into her arms, “Aww, pauvre ti bête, you have been through so much!”</p><p>Wyn held the hug a bit tighter, saying nothing in response. Simply allowing herself the physical affection in lieu of her soulmate that she was missing so dearly. They swayed slightly in the embrace for a moment longer, before the priestess put her hands on Wyn’s shoulder and held her at arms length. </p><p>“But, we have much to discuss. You are behind schedule as it is!” Madame Minuit placed her over-sized shoulder bag on the back of her seat, and pulled out a leather satchel, a deck of tarot cards and a crystal quartz the size of a plum, “Sit!”</p><p>Wyn gave her a curious glance as they both took their seats, “Behind schedule?” </p><p>“Yes. You are quite late my dear,” Madame looked with happy surprise to see a cold glass of water waiting in front of her, from which she happily drank. She finished half the glass, before exhaling with a satisfied sigh. </p><p>“Right…” Wyn didn’t ask. </p><p>Sometimes Madame Minuit spoke as if she had forgotten that not all around her had the amazing gift of pre-cognizance and divination that she did. Resulting in her saying some odd things from time to time that most around her had come to accept as one of the many quirks of knowing this impressive woman. </p><p>“Oh! Before I forget, our dear Missouri sent me a few clothes of yours from the Evans Homestead. They’re out in the car.”</p><p>“Oh, perfect! I didn’t have much on me when I was taken. I’ve been running non-stop since then.”</p><p>“Now. Let me read you <em> cher. </em>” </p><p>Madame Minuit extended hands. Wyn took the signal and placed her hands against the open ones before her. She opened her mind and allowed the priestess to use her natural skills. After an awkward moment when the waiter came to check on them, Madame then began laying her tarot cards out in a long line, “First things first, your abilities. How have they been since your experience?”</p><p>“I don’t know really,” Wyn took a sip from the glass of ice water. “I mean, I still see auras pretty easy. Even experiencing others' memories isn’t too bad, though I haven’t had much need. More exhausting than it used to be. It’s like there’s this tug-of-war going on inside me.”</p><p>Madame Minuit then threw a leather satchel’s contents of runes onto the center of the table, away from the cards, and leaned in to examine them closely.</p><p>“You experienced something that few ever do. The power you embraced: it was truly yours, but tainted. If you choose, you could revert to that power, but it would take great patience to achieve that balance alone.”</p><p>“No. I don’t… I don’t want to get stronger. I just want to be me.”</p><p>“Your gifts were two fold.”</p><p>“Yeah, Missouri once told me that once,” Wyn’s brow furrowed as she recalled her mentor’s words about the origin of her powers, “That my abilities were both natural and given to me.”</p><p>“Yes and no. There was an influencer. A force that would use your power for its own. And turned the way down a forked path.”<br/>Wyn’s gut turned slightly, thought not as intensely as it once had, “That would be Yellow-Eyes.”</p><p>She gave Wyn a curious look. </p><p>“Demon that cursed my family. He’s dead now.” </p><p>“Interesting,” Madame Minuit said, as she pulled out a doze of the cards and flipped them in a particular order. </p><p>Wyn wasn’t familiar with the technique she was using. She personally always opted for a more traditional reading, when reading a client. Though, she hardly doubted Madame’s expertise. </p><p>“I see the pieces of the past that affect you now. This,” Madame Minuit pointed to the card closest to Wyn, “represents your father. A bargain many years ago was struck. It was this bargain that cemented your fate and bound your path in this life, irrevocably to your twin flame.”</p><p>“My Dad made a deal?”</p><p>That explained the vision Wyn saw when her father spoke his last words. She had witnessed the effects of her father making a deal with Yellow-Eyes. A deal that allowed him access to her nursery and kill her mother.</p><p>“What was the deal?” Wyn asked, urging her friend to continue.</p><p>“It was the start of the contamination,” Madame’s ringed finger drifted to the next two cards, “It was the fork of prophecy the demon wanted to manipulate. The power between you and your flame would be unstoppable, without the introduction of darkness.”</p><p>“Right before my dad died, before he showed me what happened the night my mom was killed, he said ‘Evil cannot corrupt pure love… the twin soul is key.’”</p><p>“This is true. Here,” she pointed to the next card, “is your struggle. Your fight to achieve that balance in your soul once again.” </p><p>The priestess continued, explaining each card in detail. Explaining that ever since the fight at Cold Oak and the Devil’s Gate in Wyoming being closed, Wyn was indeed different. Though Wyn no longer had access to the intense and absolute power she acquired from her walk on the dark side, her natural ability still remained. </p><p>But the darkness of the power Wyn seized by fulfilling the prophecy, had not let go of her yet. </p><p>Madame Minuit explained why her power was off balance, because her soul was out of balance. Only once she was to find the peace within would Wyn be able to cast out the lingering darkness and be able to help Dean escape his deal. </p><p>“So what do I do?” Wyn asked, hoping that the wise woman would indeed give her direction.</p><p>“I already know what you will say, but here is my advice: You should reunite your twin soul.”</p><p>“No,” Wyn shook her head adamantly, fear gripping her heart, “I can’t. Not until I can save Dean. If I hadn’t gone all dark side in the first place, if I had been there to stop Jake, Dean wouldn’t have sold his soul. And if you say that evil is still in me, if that darkness hasn’t let me go, I <em> can’t </em> be near Sam. I refuse to bring him into that darkness with me.”</p><p> “Stubborn child,” Madame rolled her eyes, “As I said, I know you would say this, so I give this vision sent to me by the good spirits: you must seek answers with in the city, where the valley of fallen angels rests between the western sea and the brown stone mountains.” </p><p>Carefully, Wyn considered the words. “Los Angeles,” she realized aloud, stirring a small smile and nod from the priestess. “You’re telling me I need to go to Los Angeles?”</p><p>“Indeed. There, I feel, you will find aid.”</p><p>Thoughts of California brought memories of Sam to the forefront of her mind. A lifetime ago they might have ended up in LA together, had their plans not gone so horribly awry after Aunt Stacy was possessed. Quickly, she reminded herself she couldn’t be weighed down by sad memories. </p><p>After all, Sam probably didn’t think about her much these days. As far as Sam was concerned, Wyn was dead and gone, and he needed to focus his efforts on saving Dean. Just like Wyn was doing. They couldn’t be together now. </p><p>The server brought them their food, and they quickly moved the tarot cards and runes from the table. The two thanked the server, despite the consistent odd looks they were getting. After some more light hearted conversation about how things were back in New Orleans, and where Madame Minuit was traveling next, Wyn found she was pleasantly distracted from her current troubles. Apparently, the priestess was off to visit her “hot-mess-of-a-sister” in Seattle. </p><p>At the conclusion of the meal, Wyn paid for the bill and tipped the server for having to work in the heat. Madame Minuit then reminded her of the personal items she had picked up on her way through Kansas.</p><p>Wyn took the suitcase full of clothes she had left on the homestead, and placed in the back of her stolen car. Of course the plates had been switched out at least twice since Wyoming. </p><p>“Your bracelet,” Madame Minuit said, noticing the clinking on Wyn’s wrist as she closed the door to the backseat, and extended her hand, palm up and open.</p><p>Wyn took the signal, and removed the bar from the hoop clasp, “Yeah, did I never show it to you? It belonged to my mother,” she said, placing the silver trinket into the woman’s hand. “I added some charms with some protection elements.”</p><p>“A mother’s love…” the priestess whispered, her fingers touching every charm and link in the chain. “Pure silver?”</p><p>“Nearly pure. Like, .999 I think. My mom’s family came from money apparently…”</p><p>“That does not matter,” Madame said, “I am unconcerned with how, merely the why, this has been blessed. Blessed by the love of one who gave their life to save yours.”</p><p>Wyn gasped lightly, and looked down to the bracelet in the woman’s hands, “Blessed how?”</p><p>“With a self-sacrificing guardian spirit, to be revealed only for it’s true purpose in it’s true time.”</p><p>“Ookay?” </p><p>Madame handed the bracelet back to Wyn, “Here, I have just the thing for you. A token, I think will be most helpful.” The mystic woman retrieved something from her bag, now on the passenger seat of her own car. Then, she held out a charm presumably for Wyn’s bracelet. “It has been waiting for you,” the priestess declared resolutely.</p><p>“Thank you!” Wyn immediately added it to the silver chain and returned it safely around her wrist. “How does it work?”</p><p>“It will fulfill its purpose when the time comes.”</p><p>Wyn shrugged and shook her head lightly, “Gotta love the hoodoo vagueness. Thank you,” she held up her wrist one final time to display the new charm on the chain. </p><p>“Your journey will be long,” Madame Minuit took Wyn’s hands lightly with both of hers, “For many years still to come, your troubles will follow. But learn to listen to the universe. The powers of light and heaven tell us when opportunity is calling.”</p><p>“Be safe, <em> ma cher </em> Wyn. Evil spirits have many faces: some beautiful.”</p><p>“I will. Thank you for all your help. If there’s anything I can ever do…”</p><p>“Should the time come, I will call.” Madame Minuit nodded in a final farewell. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Moving forward, I plan on incorporating Wyn's story as well as popping in on Sam and Dean periodically. There will be time jumps, but just like in part one I</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hotel California</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wyn makes her way to the City of Angels and befriends an unlikely ally. Sam is fiercely researching ways to break Dean’s demon deal, and the boys investigate mysterious death’s in a small town in Ohio that seems to be  “going to hell”.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fudged the timeline, but this chapter takes place during 3x04 “Sin City” set during September 2007</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wyn definitely let out an excited ‘squee’ when she first spotted the Hollywood sign, before pushing down the excitement and focusing. She had a job to do after all. It was already September, and despite the information she had discovered and the connections she had made, she was still no closer to breaking Dean’s demon deal. </p><p>After looking into local apartment listings, Wyn found the perfect apartment in central LA. The landlord, a woman named Carmen Masalis, had responded quickly, and - unlike the previous obvious scams Wyn had encountered - didn’t even ask for her social security number, birthdate, mother’s maiden name or any of that vital information. She asked only if she was serious, and  ready to sign that day if necessary, as the place was unlikely to remain on the market for long. </p><p>It was almost <em> too </em> perfect. </p><p>Which is why she was geared up with an anti-possession talisman around her neck, a black tourmaline crystal in one pocket and a hoodoo bag in the other. Plus, of course, her mother’s charm bracelet, which she now had an even deeper respect for. </p><p>Wyn also recognized she needed to be careful with who knew her real name, especially since she wanted to stay under the radar from Sam and Dean. At least, that is, until she redeemed herself and saved Dean’s soul.</p><p>Most of her aliases she borrowed from literature. Hardly anyone commented on the names she borrowed. This time she had given the name Donna Took, as an homage to the great Belladonna Took mother to Bilbo Baggins. She doubted most would realize the connection. </p><p>The GPS announced her arrival at the destination, and Wyn quickly found parking, which she had been told was a rarity in LA. </p><p>
  <em> Huh, maybe things are actually going to work out alright. </em>
</p><p>Wyn clicked the button on her key fob, and the new car she paid cash for beeped, signaling it was locked. When it was safe, she dashed across the road and perceived the old building. </p><p>An uncommon brick front with ivy winding all over the facade greeted Wyn and there was a small awning over the main entrance that led into a courtyard with a fountain visible from the street. She stepped up to the front gate, and pressed the code to call the landlord on the intercom. </p><p>“Hello? I’m here about the room?”</p><p><em> “Come on iiin!” </em>Came the sing songy voice through the speaker of the intercom, followed by a loud buzzing tone, and a loud clunk as the gate popped open. Wyn stepped through, allowing the heavy metal gate to lock shut behind her, and followed the signs to the landlord’s office. </p><p>Wyn turned a corner and stepped into an open door with a “Landlord” plaque next to the entrance. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Donna, nice to meet you!”</p><p>From behind the desk, the landlord who appeared to be in her mid thirties rose to her feet flipping long luscious black hair— that cascaded to her hips—over her shoulder. She wore a fitted black pencil skirt with a tight red button down blouse - the top few buttons of which were open exposing a full cleavage of warm olive skin. A stunningly gorgeous facade with large green eyes peered back through thick lashes, and Wyn could see the aura of the woman pulsing around her: a clear red with strong threads of bright pink woven in that said she was sensual, passionate, loving and extremely powerful. </p><p>“Welcome Donna, I’m Carmen. Follow me to the room; We have a lot to discuss and not a lot of time!” Carmen held up a large ring of keys on a wristlet and scurried past Wyn down the hall. Wyn tilted her head curiously at the action. This woman certainly wasn’t one to waste time as she led them to the stairs.</p><p>Carmen paused at one point and turned to the side to allow two young children to run past: a shorter girl with a soccer ball in her arms and a slightly taller boy. They appeared to be siblings. The landlord called out after the children telling them to stay in the courtyard where it was safe, to which they hollered their agreement from down the hall. </p><p>“Heh,” Carmen chuckled, “hope you don’t mind the sound of kids playing every afternoon.”</p><p>“I mean as long as they aren’t crazy for hours on end, who would honestly have a problem with that?”</p><p>“You’d be surprised. But seriously, you don’t need to worry about those two. They're the only kids in the building for now. It’s mostly small friend groups or couples your age and a few older folks. Our housekeeper is this lovely old Mexican lady, Lupe, she makes tamales for everyone in the building for Thanksgiving. Plus, she just took in her grand-daughter, Camilla. Knocked-up grand-daughter. Huh. Guess they’ll be one more kid around here soon enough.”</p><p>“I don’t mind kids,” Wyn replied simply. </p><p>“Come on, it’s this one here,” Carmen said as they stepped onto the top level of the building and approached the door with the number 401 on the door. “This unit pretty much takes up this half of the entire floor. I use the unit next door, but mostly as second office space for my other businesses, plus holiday parties for the building.” </p><p>The woman unlocked the door, her heels clicking on the stone entryway as she stepped inside with Wyn following close behind. </p><p>The first room was a surprisingly spacious living room, and Wyn was even surprised to see a fireplace with gas flame logs and brick hearth. Adjacent to the living room was a small kitchen with just enough counter space for a few appliances. There was a closet in the hall, and a dining sunroom connected to the kitchen. In the back was the bedroom with a large bathroom attached and a walk-in closest. There was even a balcony big enough for her to put a small table and chair and still have room to do morning yoga.</p><p>Honestly, for a one bedroom apartment in central Los Angeles, it really was perfect. Wyn was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. </p><p>“So, like I said in the listing, rent is twelve hundred a month, water and gas included. If you want cable, phone, or internet then you’re responsible for it. You get one parking space. Security deposit is five hundred plus first and last month’s rent.”</p><p>“Is cash alright?”</p><p>Carmen raised an eyebrow at that. </p><p>“I mean, not,” Wyn swallowed, “not all right now of course, but are you okay with cash payments?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence as Carmen gazed at Wyn deductively, before speaking again, “Money’s money,” and shrugged. “If you’re ready, we can head back to my office and you can look at the leasing contract.”</p><p>Before long, the two women made it back to the landlord’s office on the first floor. Carmen shut the door behind them, and made her way around the desk to pull out the paperwork. After a quick read through and discussion of terms, Wyn felt genuinely good about the room. She just needed to be sure of something.</p><p>Then, the moment of truth came - the classic deal handshake. The landlord extended her hand for Wyn to shake. When they touched, Wyn would be able to learn anything else she needed to know about this woman. In the blink of an eye, their hands touched and Wyn pulled out her hidden weapon in sudden offense mode.</p><p>“What are you?” The psychic demanded, gun aimed directly at the woman’s heart.</p><p>The stunning woman merely sighed after a moment, “Well, let’s just say that’s not going to do very much.” She pointed to the weapon. </p><p>Wyn inwardly cursed, not for the first time, that she hadn’t been able to retrieve her more valuable weapons from Bobby’s place. </p><p>“I ask again. What are you?”</p><p>“Would you just put that metal atrocity down? I knew you were a hunter before you even walked onto my property. You think I don’t know how to do my research?”</p><p>Wyn gazed at her warily. Slowly, she lowered the gun, before slipping it back in her hidden holster. Ready and prepared to draw once more in case the situation required her to make a fast exit. A gun wouldn’t put her down, but it might slow her down.</p><p>“So, yes,” the woman continued, “I know you are a hunter, and if I’m not mistaken psychic?” Carmen flipped her hair back before walking around the desk to the front and pulled the second chair close. Then patted the seat previously occupied by Wyn. </p><p>“Sit.” She ordered calmly. </p><p>Wyn did so, slowly. </p><p>“My name is Carmen. I do own and manage the property here as well as several others. I also run a wellness center in Silver Lake, an elite escort service in Beverly Hills, and a private burlesque house Downtown… and I’m a Succubus.”</p><p>The woman leaned back and kicked her right leg up to cross them smoothly. Golden light streaming in from the open windows made her tan-olive toned skin appear to glow like the light off the sea. Wyn had never considered herself interested in women in the slightest, but she could easily see how this woman - this <em> succubus </em> - would make her contemplate otherwise. </p><p>Wyn thought carefully about her next move. She had to admit the information she had ever found on Succubi had been scant. Even John’s journal had been vague, but it described how to kill them. </p><p><em> Kill her </em> , a voice in her mind whispered, <em> show your power, make her cower before you. </em>Wyn quickly shook away the dark thoughts that were not her own, before demanding, “Do you hurt humans?” </p><p>“No, we don't.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“The men and women that work for me. Some, not all, are succubi or incubi. Others are just wayward souls, that I make sure are protected in their work. None live here at this property. This is a human’s only unit. All our club clientele are willing and giving. While they may not understand the full extent of the circumstances in my club, they are not harmed in any way. These Hollywood elite pay for pleasure, while my employees feed off that pleasure. A symbiotic win-win,” Carmen grinned playfully. </p><p>Wyn carefully evaluated the situation. She considered running, but figured that wouldn’t be the best course of action. Her priority should be finding out as much as she could about this woman, and make sure she wouldn’t hand over Wyn’s locations to the demons that were searching for her. </p><p>“What’s your real name by the way? If we’re gonna be helping each other, seems I should at least know that,” The succubus asked curiously, “I found a number of aliases when asking around: Joan Rowling, Katie Bell, Mary Shelley, Elizabeth Lavenza, Edith Bratt - very subtle by the way, took me until I connected it to Donna Took, to figure that last one out.”</p><p>The young psychic stared at the woman, stunned. </p><p>“...You can call me Wyn.” </p><p>“Wyn, it is! Nice to officially meet you. So, is it true what you wrote in your email? Are you really into yoga?”</p><p>“Yes, I am actually.”</p><p>“Perfect! I have a job for you if you’re interested.”</p><p>“Why should I believe that a succubus would want to help me?”</p><p>“We have a friend in common. Madame Minuit saw in her cards that you would be coming to me.”</p><p>Wyn’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “You know Madame Minuit?” At first Wyn was confused that the priestess didn’t say anything about this woman, but realized the hoodoo woman had probably left the information out on purpose.  </p><p>“The best hoodoo priestess in N'awlins. I go to her once a year for a reading, and a few other supplies. Mardi Gras is one of my favorite times of the year - after Valentine’s Day, that is!” She said with a warm genuine smile.</p><p>“You’re telling me she knew back in March I’d be coming here?” </p><p>“Yup! Although, I was expecting you by July. You’re a bit late.”</p><p><em> Ah, so that’s what she meant when she said I was “late </em>”.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t she just tell me this all herself?”</p><p>“Because, she knew that you needed to decide on your own whether or not I’m trustworthy.” </p><p>Wyn paused. That was completely Madame Minuit’s M.O. People gifted with such vast knowledge of the past and the future, needed to keep a hands off approach. </p><p><em> “Free will is our most precious gift, and I could never rob someone of that.” </em> The priestess had often said. </p><p>“Come,” Carmen said, rising from her chair and grabbing her Chanel bag hanging by her desk while putting on her Gucci sunglasses, “We have places to go and people to see!” and marched toward the door, keys in hand.</p><p>Wyn sat peering at the woman oddly. This was not what she had been expecting when she set up a meeting to just look at the apartment. Then again, Madame Minuit did say to look out for windows of opportunity and to listen when the universe was calling. </p><p>“Well, you coming?” </p><p>Wyn guessed it was time she took the universe’s call.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Bobby! There’s gotta be something,” Sam said, running his hand through his hair. His phone clenched in his other. </p><p>
  <em> “I’m telling ya Sam, between all my books and Wyn’s notes, which were pretty damn extensive, I’ve got nothing. Hell, I even reached out to a hoodoo priestess I knew once, but she couldn’t help.”  </em>
</p><p>“Well, we’ve gotta keep looking! We can’t just let Dean fry in hell. I’ve already lost Wyn, I can’t lose him, too.” </p><p>
  <em> “I know, son, we’ll keep looking… Listen, Sam I've been meaning to talk to ya about something. I know it’s still fresh and all, but I was thinking of sending a bunch of Wyn’s weapons and personal things back to the Homestead. Missouri Mosely is taking care of things over there, and I figured… It just seems like most of it, might be safer there. For whenever, you wanna look through it.” </em>
</p><p>Sam nodded and swallowed. He had been expecting something of this nature. Especially after Dean caught him standing in the middle of the spare room at Bobby’s in the middle of the night, staring at a picture of Wyn and their dead son. </p><p>
  <em> “Not get rid of, of course not, just -- maybe outta sight for now. Safe and sound.” </em>
</p><p>“... Yeah, you’re probably right, Bobby.” </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you worry none, I’ll take care of it. Take care Sam.” </em>
</p><p>There was a click and a disconnect, and Sam stuffed the cell phone back in his pocket and stared dejectedly at his computer screen.</p><p>Lately, it only felt like there’s a gaping hole in his heart that won’t let him be still. If Wyn was the literal other half of his soul it would stand to reason her death would be hard, but this feeling he couldn’t quite identify. It was more than longing and grief. Almost as if he felt the pull to the piece that was missing. </p><p>But he wouldn’t be able to be with her, at least not right now he thought darkly. </p><p>The memories of that night in Cold Oak haunted him. He ran through that whole day step by step. What could he have done differently? Any signs that Jake would inevitably turn on them, but there was nothing. He tried to remember what had happened after Jake killed Wyn and before Dean and Bobby arrived, but it seemed his brain was blocking out that brief moment. There were only flashes of Sam holding Wyn, her giving him the necklace, and her dying in his arms as he sat there completely helpless. Then, Dean showed up and the rest was history. </p><p>Sam sighed out heavily, staring at the unchanged computer screen. “Sure could use your help right now, Wyn…” A sad smile turned the corner of his mouth up, and reached up to touch the necklace as she often had. “I miss you so goddamn much,” he uttered out weakly, before shaking his head to refocus and return to research on the case. </p><p>There was something funny going on in this town. And he and Dean were going to find it. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Here we are! Home sweet home!”</p><p>Carmen swung her arms open to the large room as she continued to cross the floor. Wyn examined her surroundings, and honestly it hadn’t been what she expected. Based on her own preconceived notions about what a burlesque club was, she expected to see a dingy room pumping with trashy rhythmic music, and the smell of strawberry glitter in the air. This place, however, seemed more like an actual dinner theatre. There were leather comfy looking booths in the corners and along the walls, presumably for the VIP’s. There was a single microphone on stage, with a young woman in a tank top and yoga pants standing behind the stand, with a small hand over her face as she let out a deep yawn. </p><p>“Alright,” came a male voice from the overhead speaker system, “Go ahead for sound check.” </p><p>The young woman belted out a few seconds of a song, and it didn’t take long for Wyn to drop her jaw in shock and awe. <em> That girl can sing! </em>  </p><p>“Phenomenal isn’t she? Not even a siren, and she could soothe the stormiest heart. This way!” Carmen moved her way through the club, with staff, bustling around wiping down tables and adjusting chairs for the clientele that would later be arriving that night. </p><p>“Carmen!” A slimy looking man stood and crossed the room to block the ladies’ path. “Just the woman I was wanting to see.”</p><p>“Levi, darling,” Carmen spoke with a faux saccharine tone, “I wish I had the time, but I’m in such high demand, I can’t stop.” </p><p>“I just wanted to let you know that I’ve made you another generous offer on this place! Come on, Carmen sweetheart, I don’t know how you’ve managed to keep the doors open to this place, but I know your business model isn’t sustainable.” </p><p>“<em> My </em> business model,” the succubus stopped and turned her gaze sharply, “ <em> MY </em>business.”</p><p>The man stood with silver hair slicked back and an unnatural smile on his face. His mere presence screamed predator. </p><p>“I’m just doing this as a courtesy. This is your last chance before I play dirty.”</p><p>“I’ve told you, I’m never doing business with you Levi. Now leave!”</p><p>The man’s jaw tightened as a twitch tweaked his right eye. Obviously a man not used to hearing the word ‘No’. Quickly a charming smile replaced the sinister glare on the man’s face. </p><p>“See you later, then!” The man turned to leave. </p><p>“It was nice meeting you!” Wyn exclaimed, turning toward the man as he passed her, “Maybe if I get sick of working for her, I can seek you out?” She extended her hand. </p><p>“Hah!” Levi let out a gut busting laugh, “Even the new talent is looking for the exit!” He shrugged, “Sure thing kid!” He shook her hand, then passed her one of his business cards. </p><p>Levi smirked once more at the room, before turning on his heel again and leaving through the front door. The burly security guard slamming the door closed behind him. </p><p>Wyn returned her gaze to her new landlord, and kept her poker face through the intense, evaluating glare. </p><p>“Well, come on then.” </p><p>Carmen stomped away, swatting away another female approaching who Wyn could only now assume was her assistant. She ignored the dirty looks from the other employees of the club, and followed close in Carmen’s wake. The female assistant continued to follow, eyes glued to the screen in her hand, disregarding her employer’s instructions, and informed Carmen of the rest of the itinerary for the day, the next day and the week following. </p><p>“Thank you Harmony, give me fifteen minutes and tell all of that to me again.”</p><p>Harmony, who Wyn could now see was almost as stunning as Carmen, had ebony dark skin that glowed with a honey-like warmth. Round tight curls made-up a thick and full mane that framed her gently angled features. Full lips and large almond brown eyes with perfectly arched full eyebrows. </p><p>“Hi.” Wyn gave a helpless wave, to which Harmony rolled her eyes apathetically and exited, tapping away at the smartphone in her hand. </p><p>Carmen went to the corner and poured herself a glass of sparkling golden liquid, and downed one before quickly filling it once more. </p><p>“Make yourself at home.”</p><p>After the display downstairs, Wyn thought it best to give the succubus her time. Her eyes scanned the room. </p><p>On one end of the room was Carmen’s large mahogany desk, with a large lush looking chair behind for the boss herself, and two smaller, but still lush chairs in front. One entire wall of the office was made of one way glass overlooking the club down below, giving the perfect view of the stage. The opposite wall held many paintings and pictures framed in elegant wood frames. There was a wardrobe in one corner with a changing divider standing next to it, leading Wyn to believe that Carmen often spent many hours here. There was also a door that Wyn was pretty sure led to a private bathroom. </p><p>Next to the desk, and just a few feet from the personal bar was a bird perch, upon which sat two small colorful birds with blue and green feathers cooing gently. </p><p>“Lovebirds!” Wyn said, smiling, and took a gentle step closer to examine the two birds nuzzling close together on their perch.</p><p>“I keep an aviary with doves at my house in Malibu,” Carmen said from behind her glass approaching the birds, “but I’ve kept these two here at the club ever since I found them. Meet Hero and Leander.”</p><p>Wyn gave Carmen a quick side-look, “You have a house in Malibu, too? Geez, how loaded are you?”</p><p>The birds let out gentle fluttering noises as Carmen caressed the tops of their heads with a single finger. “When I found them, Leander had broken his wing, and Hero refused to leave his side. She even took a nip at me trying to protect him, until she realized I was there to help.”</p><p>Wyn gazed at the birds enraptured. It wasn’t until her vision began to blur that she turned away, blinking her misty eyes. </p><p>Carmen noticed, and smiled knowingly. “You’re missing your mate,” the succubus said softly. </p><p>The young psychic froze in sudden remembrance. This woman still knew a surprising amount about her, and Wyn still wasn’t a hundred percent on whether or not she could be trusted.</p><p>“I imagine you still have questions about me, and that’s fair. All I know is that I was told to help you, so you could help me. And in order for me to help you, you have to know the truth.” Carmen sipped her drink, before giving Wyn a serious and tactful look, “Most of the supernatural creatures in the world that hunters encounter are outcasts and rogues. Or just the big trouble makers that cause attention that gets them killed. </p><p>“But all over the world there are monster networks set up where a majority of the supernatural can get what they need without raising the unwanted attention of hunters. Many, like the ones I employ, want to coexist with humans, and believe we can do it without any humans having to die.”</p><p>“All big cities?”</p><p>“It’s different everywhere. LA is mostly loosely connected independent communities. For most beings here, it’s not actually that hard to get by solo, or to at least get what they need to survive. I head the succubi and incubi community, as well as sheltering a few sirens. Something about the sun makes the more bloodthirsty steer clear. There are actually five monster families running Chicago.”</p><p>Wyn’s eyes widened. </p><p>“Don’t even get me started,” Carmen continued, “It’s way too cold there and they’re nothing but drama! But I need some help. Us supernatural folk can’t keep relying on ourselves. Eventually, we will have to extend an olive branch to the more inclined hunters. Ones that can use their own skills, like psychics, to know we’re not all bad.”</p><p>The succubus turned and walked toward the one-way glass window, looking down onto the stage. Two young ladies stood holding microphones, doubled over laughing at something one of them must have said or done. </p><p>“I’m trying to create a safe community,” Carmen spoke with a softness that Wyn had not yet heard, “A sanctuary for beings like us that don’t hurt humans. We just want to survive in this world,” Carmen turned to look at Wyn pleadingly, “and humans like Levi Foltz make this world bad.”</p><p>Wyn crossed her arms, and looked back at the birds nuzzling quietly. Nothing so far had led her to believe that Carmen was misleading her. In fact, Carmen had put herself at great risk to not defend herself against a hunter, and leading said hunter into a safe home for her loved ones. Her aura spoke for itself. There was nothing dark or evil within. Although, Wyn got the sense that there was more to Carmen than even she could tell. </p><p>Finally, Wyn spoke, “You should know I wasn’t actually considering working for that asshole.”</p><p>Carmen blinked. </p><p>Wyn lowered her arms and allowed her hands to rest in her jacket pockets, “I wanted to shake his hand, so I could read him. Don’t know if you knew, but he’s running an underground sex trafficking ring. Kids,” Wyn grimaced as she spoke, “I searched his recent memories, and saw him making plans to pick up another dozen tonight.”</p><p>Carmen straightened. Her gaze turned as if weighing the truth of Wyn’s words. “Do you know where?” She asked. </p><p>Wyn nodded, “Behind a shop Downtown at 2 am.”</p><p>Carmen exhaled and a disbelieving, but happy smile crossed her face, “Wyn, if you swear what you say is the truth, I can offer you more than a job and friendship. I can give you knowledge. Whatever you need, I can get you the help. I promise; You will have all of my influence at your disposal.” </p><p>The young psychic felt her heart pounding, as music began sounding from the lower level. A confident grin broke her lips, and Wyn closed the distance between herself and Carmen leaving a couple feet between them. </p><p>“Well Carmen,” Wyn held out her hand, “looks like this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” </p><p>Carmen returned the expression and shook her hand. In a blink, Wyn got the sense that if she wanted, she would be able to see any recent memories of this succubus and nothing would give her pause, except for maybe the sexual memories. Odd though, that Wyn felt a sort of barrier before older memories. However, Wyn could feel there was nothing to fear from this being - whatever she may keep hidden.</p><p>The succubus pulled out her phone from her designer bag, her nails clicking on the screen as she pulled up a contact, and brought the phone to her ear. “Get me Sergeant Detective Valmos,” Carmen grinned widely and waited a beat. “It’s me. You’ll never guess who I’ve just backed into a corner!... Yup! Got a reputable tip that Foltz is making a pick up tonight. I told you… yeah, I definitely did. Here, talk to my girl, she’s got the details.”</p><p>Carmen extended her hand and held the phone out for Wyn to take, explaining, “It’s Sergeant Detective Andre I-totally-want-to-get-in-his-pants Valmos. He’s the head of the Human Trafficking Unit for the LAPD. I’ve been helping him take down perverts, the bad kind, for the past three years.”</p><p>Wyn let out a shocked and nervous chuckle, before taking the phone, “He-hello, uh, Detective. Um. So….”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Dean sat in the basement with the demon that was pretending to be the pretty bartender. The pretty bartender that poor Richie had gotten in over his head with. Now they were both screwed, since the cave-in blocked both of their escape, and bonus, she was stuck inside a devil’s trap. </p><p>‘Casey’, or the demon possessing her, sat across from him, and Dean was quite sure she was sent to tempt him into an array of disreputable and moist situations. Especially the way she was stretching languorously on the floor. Her breasts heaving with a sigh, her tight top stretching to expose her lower belly and what looked like a belly button ring.</p><p>Okay maybe not that, but she was certainly going to try and tempt him into some sort of deal. </p><p>“Why, Dean,” Casey’s sultry voice shook Dean from his lurid thoughts, “if I didn't know better, I'd say that was lust in your eyes.” She smiled with intrigue at the color that flushed his cheeks, “Well, it would be one way to spend the time ... but I don't think you'd respect me in the morning.”</p><p>Dean couldn’t help the stirring sensation in his pants, but pushed the thoughts deep deep into the part of his mind that he never touched and turned on the disarming Winchester charm, “That's okay. I mean, hey, I barely respect you now.” He gave an uncommon genuine smile, before his face shifted and his brow furrowed as a thought nagged at him. “I gotta ask you a question.”</p><p>“I'm an open book,” she dropped the seduction for an honest curious gaze.</p><p>“So, the gate opened. The demon army was let out. What now, huh? I'm not seeing a big, honking plan here.”</p><p>“Honestly, there was a plan. Azazel was a tyrant, but ... he held us all together.”</p><p>“Azazel?” Dean asked, confused.</p><p>“What, you think his friends just called him ‘Yellow-Eyes’? He had a name. After you did him in, the grand plan all fell apart.”</p><p><em> So, that was the bastard’s name. </em> “Sorry about that,” Dean shrugged with a puckish grin, and gave her a sorry-not-sorry look, “So, what? No chain of command?”</p><p>“There was. It was Sam and Wyn. Sam was supposed to be the grand pooh-bah and lead the big army with Wyn at his side, but … they haven’t exactly stepped up to the plate, have they?”</p><p>“Thank God for that,” Dean felt his stomach clench at the thought of how Sam’s powers still kind of scared him. He had been disarmed when he saw what Wyn was capable of, but after what happened at Cold Oak with the other psychic children, Dean would just assume to avoid those powers at all cost. </p><p>“Again with God. You think this is a good thing? Now you've got chaos, a war without a front, hundreds of demons all jockeying for power, all fighting for the crown. Most of them gunning for your brother. For the record, I was ready to follow them both.”</p><p>This was the part where demons would try and convince you that they were on your side, that maybe you could help each other out. But Dean knew better now. He knew better than to really listen to anything a demon had to say. </p><p>“My lover and I, we always held on to the hope that there would be a new age when new leaders would rise. The prophecy - that the Boy King and Pale Queen would rise and bring order to hell - it kept us going. They were supposed to lead a new age of demon.”</p><p>Dean scoffed and shook his head.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mention Wyn in front of Sam. Or any of that demon prophecy shit honestly. He might just shoot you in the face on principle.” </p><p>“Oh?” The female demon raised an eyebrow, “Why is that?”</p><p>“He hasn’t been the same since she died. Since, <em> they </em> died, I guess. Only I didn’t know, and brought Sam back without his soulmate.”</p><p>“Interesting…” Casey’s voice echoed against the stone.</p><p>It was Dean’s turn to look intrigued, “What do you mean ‘interesting’?”</p><p>“Let’s just say, it might be in the Boy King’s favor to hear what information I may have to offer him. Tactical information, too. Demon forces and locations.”</p><p>“Oh, I think we learned our lesson making deals with demons,” Dean snipped disdainfully.</p><p>“Hmm,” she shrugged her shoulders, “we’ll just see who gets here first. In the meantime, if you’re game - I’m game,” and winked suggestively, stirring an uncharacteristic blush from Dean. </p><p>“DEAN?!” </p><p>Instantly, the hunter sat up straight at the familiar sound of his brother. Sam had found them, finally. </p><p>Casey sighed, “Looks like you win.”</p><p>“Sam!” he yelled.</p><p>Sam called out again, “Dean?”</p><p>Dean stood and made his way over to the upper window still exposed, with a grate over the broken glass. He called out, “Sammy, down here! The basement caved in!”</p><p>Then, his little brother’s concerned face came into view. Sam leaned over and put his face close to the iron grate, and looked overcome with relief, “Dean, thank God. Hey, hold on, okay? We're coming.”</p><p>“Who's we?” Dean had a funny feeling.</p><p>“I'm here with the Father.”</p><p>The priest that had interviewed earlier? At his brother’s words, Dean glanced back at Casey, whose lips part slightly and eyes lit up with eager excitement. That couldn’t be good. </p><p>“Sammy, be careful.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>That evening Wyn allowed Carmen to come into her new apartment with a celebratory bottle of wine. Wyn was rather surprised to find two very nice looking chairs already out on the balcony. They cheers’d when they received the call from Carmen’s detective friend, that Levi Foltz had been taken into custody and fifteen children under the age of twelve had been taken into police supervised child protective care. </p><p>Wyn was now renewed in her purpose of helping Dean. Carmen, it seemed, would be a powerful ally. Albeit a supernatural ally. While they finished the bottle, Wyn told Carmen her wild and, quite frankly, melodramatic story. That she was in Los Angeles to try and find a way to break a demon deal. She told Carmen all about Sam and Dean. How they met, and their tragic family history.</p><p>Carmen listened to all that Wyn shared with rapt attention, reacting with fervor at every dramatic turn. There were tears in her eyes by the time Wyn concluded. </p><p>Eventually, Wyn had convinced Carmen to leave as she had to get started moving in. Then, Wyn spent the rest of the night unloading everything she had been able to pack into her small car in order to make the new apartment her own home space.  </p><p>A couple hours before dawn, Wyn had completely emptied the vehicle of all the necessities and non-necessities, alike. In the middle of the carpeted master bedroom, she had arranged a nest-like array of blankets and pillows. It wasn’t much, but it would have to do for the time being. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The morning after being rescued from the caved-in basement, Bobby walked next to Dean as they stepped out of the motel and crossed the parking lot, while Sam took care of check out at the front desk. The image of Sam killing Demon-Casey and the Demon-Priest was blaring in Dean’s mind. He could shake it. </p><p>“Alright, spill boy!”</p><p>“Huh? What?”</p><p>“Oh come on, you’re a neon sign. You’re mullin’ over something hard.”</p><p>Dean frowned, and stopped walking, trying to organize his chaotic thoughts.</p><p>“That innocent girl is dead, and so is that demon that said it had information that could help us. And Sam. Damnit, you shoulda seen it, Bobby the look in his eyes when he killed them. It was cold.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you let her get into your head boy. Ya can’t trust demons?”</p><p>“And yet you trusted one enough to let it help you fix the colt, that dumb Ruby chick, who is getting a bullet the second I meet her.”</p><p>Bobby had the decency to look chagrined, “She fixed the gun that can kill her. What does that tell us about her?”</p><p>“I have no idea.”</p><p>“Me neither, son,” Bobby looked at him, trying to reassure him. </p><p>“That demon, Casey, told me she had information that Sam would be particularly interested in. Pretty sure, it had to do with that whole demon prophecy. Them being soulmates, ya know?”</p><p>“Ya got me there. The whole soulmate thing is still a big one for me to swallow. But,” Bobby adjusted his hat, as he searched for the words, “when you saw ‘em together, it was like… Like they really were made for each other.”</p><p>Dean didn’t say anything. His adoptive father was right. Watching Wyn and Sam together had been like watching the absolute perfect example of love. You would see them together, and you could tell in your heart what they had was pure. And that had been ripped away from Sam.</p><p>“Bobby, what if... I mean, he literally lost his other half. Do you think there could be something wrong with my brother?”</p><p>Bobby looked mildly concerned while thinking, before shaking his head, “Nah. Demon’s lie. I’m sure Sam’s fine. But he’s grieving. Just make sure he knows you’re there for him.”</p><p>“He knows that,” Dean shrugged awkwardly.</p><p>“Son. Sometimes words go a long way. Tell him straight up,” the elder hunter readjusted his hat once more, and turned continuing toward the cars. Leaving Dean a brief moment lost in his thoughts, before shaking his head and following after Bobby.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After a surprisingly peaceful few hours sleep, Wyn was roused around eight by the sound of a garbage truck. Taking it as a sign that she might as well go ahead and start her day, lack of sleep be damned, Wyn rose while remaining in her pajamas and made her way into the kitchen. Thankfully, she had an electric kettle, and had her morning black tea going in no time. It wasn’t a substitute for coffee by any means. Yet, she found this simple ritual helped her maintain a deeper focus. </p><p>Ever since the incident at Cold Oak and the Devil’s Gate, Wyn tried to take each morning to focus on her own inner peace. Madame Minuit said that until she found that, she wouldn’t find true balance. </p><p>All her quiet time was spent trying to recenter herself to find the balance between the true power within her and the darkness flamed by the likes of the yellow eyed demon. Meditating each morning using the mantra, <em> “Evil cannot corrupt pure love… The twin soul is key.”   </em></p><p>Wyn couldn’t say why, but it helped keep the darkness at bay. So there she sat, eyes closed gently, all her energy focusing towards the third eye in the middle of the forehead. The cushion of her yoga mat supported her beneath her hip bones, out on the balcony of her new home. </p><p>Today would be the start of a lot of research, because Carmen promised Wyn that she would drive her to her house in Malibu where she had her full library. Wyn would be able to take whatever she needed to have in her apartment for the time being. </p><p>Wyn continued to breathe slowly in and out through her nose, when from behind her she heard the newly familiar call of Carmen. </p><p>“Morning! I brought breakfast from Porto’s! Wasn’t sure what you liked, so I ordered one of everything. Oh God, you’re not gluten free are you?”</p><p>Wyn opened a single eye and turned her neck to see Carmen flitting through her kitchen in a light blue silk morning robe. The succubus obviously, having spent the night in her apartment next door. The psychic shook her head and tried to release the mild annoyance from her mind. </p><p>Before long, the sliding door opened behind her, and Carmen stepped out onto the balcony, sitting next to her on the mat. </p><p>“Hope you don’t mind,” Carmen said, crossing her legs, her silken morning gown opening on her thigh, “I helped myself to some of your tea.” She held up a tea cup as an example and blew gently across the steaming surface.</p><p>“We’ve gotta have a talk about your boundary issues, Carmen.”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking: I have a friend you should call,” the succubus landlord continued despite the objectionable words, “I think he’d have the answers you’re looking for. Just be careful. He’s my ally, but he’s also always out for himself.”</p><p>“Okay,” Wyn shrugged, “Just give me his number. I’ll set up a meeting.”</p><p>“He doesn’t exactly do phone calls…”</p><p>“What?” Wyn frowned with a skeptical warning in her voice, her eyes now open and narrowed at Carmen. </p><p>“His name is Crowley - <em> aaa </em>nd he’s a demon.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, I’m bringing Crowley into the game earlier than expected! Moving forward, I’m going to try and illustrate any time passage alternating with scenes with Wyn doing her thing in LA and Sam and Dean moments from various moments during the timeline of Season 3. I’ll try and note which episodes I’m referencing to try and be clear. </p><p>Also, in case you were wondering Wyn’s aliases were female characters from scifi and fantasy novels and authors, or authors wife. Harry Potter written by Joan K. Rowling (Katie Bell is a Gryffindor in Harry’s year), Frankenstein written by Mary Shelley (Elizabeth Lavenza is Victor Frankenstein’s fiancee and adoptive cousin - I know it’s kinda weird.) and of course The Hobbit was written by JRR Tolkein, who was married to Edith Bratt, which was her maiden name. (and of course I explained Belladonna Took became Belladonna Baggins and was Bilbo’s mother.) </p><p>Leave me some love! Feels sooooo good to be back y’all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deals with Devils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wyn encounters demonic forces that claim to offer her help in her venture to help free Dean from his deal. Sam grapples with his guilt over not being able to save the ones he loves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is meant to take place just a few days after the previous one. Following the events of episode 3x5 “Bedtime Stories” but I’m just focusing on the major storyline points.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After retrieving the summoning spell from her house in Malibu, Carmen gave Wyn the down low on the demon that now managed all the other crossroads demons. Crowley. Carmen made a deal with him a several years back; He banned all demon deals for souls through prostitution on the west coast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out Crowley wasn’t a fan of the soul-for-sex trade anyway. He apparently said he was more in favor of “long term investments.” Ironically, all he asked for in return was that Carmen to keep to herself, and not bother him in his other dealings. That, and one night in her bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had made Wyn nervous, but Carmen dismissed her concerns. “Oh, trust me, I got plenty of satisfaction out of that arrangement. A demon wouldn’t have forced me to do anything I didn’t really want to. You’ll be fine. He can be quite charming… once you get to know him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is how Wyn found herself climbing up a steep hiking trail in the middle of the night. Off the main walking path up the street from their apartment building, there was a twisty trail leading into brush covered areas of the mountainous Griffith Park. The path would lead to an overlook, just down the trail from the Observatory, where many hiking trails intersected. A version of a crossroads was a bit harder to find in what was essentially a desert, so this would have to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sparkling lights from the city winked at her from below, and it was then she noticed the yarrow flowers around the trail. The only plant life that seemed to be flourishing in the current drought. A gentle breeze made her pause and sigh  wistfully into the cooling night. It was a rather beautiful night, despite the fact that she was about to summon an allegedly powerful demon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn removed the bag she brought from over her shoulder and carefully placed it on the ground. Before getting to work she grabbed the bottle of water from the side, and drank greedily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Wyn got to work setting up the scene for the summoning ritual that Carmen had given her. After only a few minutes, and a giant devil’s trap had been spray painted over most of the dirt clearing, she was ready. She kneeled down and sat back on her heels with the script for the incantation laying on the ground in front of her, and a matchbox and a wooden match in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light of the moon illuminated the text, as she spoke the Latin aloud. On the final line, she lit the match and dropped it into the copper bowl with the spell's ingredients. It flashed brightly, causing her to avert her gaze. When the light died down, Wyn slowly rose to her feet, eyes darting around the overlook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emergency sirens echoed from the streets below, and the not too distant sound of coyotes caught her ears while she waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Wyn let out a disheartened sigh. Demon summoning was a no-go.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Well, well, well... do my eyes deceive me?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn jumped at the voice and turned to see a man standing a few feet from her. She recognized the dialect he spoke with as British. A rumbly baritone, that sounded slick as oil. He was average height, had slightly thinning dark hair, and was wearing a black suit with grey tie. The crimson glow of his eyes flared for effect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it isn’t the Pale Queen herself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Involuntarily, Wyn let out a shudder at the title. The demon’s gaze, meanwhile, was analytical. Wyn couldn’t decide if it was honest admiration or wicked delight, but she didn’t look at his aura very intentionally. She wasn’t quite ready for that.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, you are lovely. The rumors held true. Tell me, my Queen,” he reached out and took her hand, and before she could blink, he placed a soft kiss on the back of it. “How may I humbly be of service?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that!” Wyn  ripped her hand back, but he just gave her an amused little smile. At the mere mention of her discarded title, she could feel the power buzz beneath the surface. Barely suppressed. “Yellow-Eyes is dead, I’m not a part of that-“</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azazel,” Crowley interjected lightly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Wyn faltered. She hadn’t expected him to be so… calm and candid. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His name was Azazel... he was always a little intense, but you’d expect from a Prince of Hell. Really, you should be honored he took such an interest in you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Told me all sorts of stories in Demon Sunday School. Tell me, does your Winchester lover know you’re consorting with the likes of me?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped short once again. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam think? Here she was talking to a demon, trying to gather information about how to help Dean. Not exactly a trustworthy source, but this was her best lead so far, and it had been months of searching. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“He thinks I’m dead, and that’s how it’s going to stay.” The icy warning was quite clear. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“I see,” Crowley said, sticking his hands in his pockets.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Some tumultuous drama of the heart that only ends in country music and misery. Ah, young love,” Crowley remarked with a wistful look in his eyes before he sighed and returned his discerning red stare upon her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need information,” Wyn said with much more bravado than she actually had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Intriguing… do you know who you’re dealing with, little girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know who you are, Crowley. You oversee the crossroads demons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. So that’s it then? You’re trying to get Dean Winchester out of his deal. And you’ve sought me out. A recently topside, and recently promoted King of the Crossroads.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You command all the contracts,” Wyn reasoned. “There must be a way to break his deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Dove, nothing can break the contract itself except the demon that struck it, or in this particular case, whoever holds the contract. Alas, I do not have my well manicured hands on the Winchester contract; That burden was recently lifted from me by a superior.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Superior? I thought you were ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>King</span>
  </em>
  <span>’?” Wyn held back the mocking tone, figuring she wanted to keep this guy on her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a bit of a sore subject. But trust me. You really don’t want to take on one of the most powerful demons in all creation for the Winchesters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn shook her head, and stepped forward. He needed to know she was serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my fault Dean made that deal. I owe it to him and Sam, to do whatever I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not afraid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She released a soft breath and swallowed, “I have to try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” The demon examined her with judicious scrutiny. “Very well. I propose a little quid pro quo. I’ll scratch your back, you scratch mine. But first things first,” he looked down at the oversized demon trap painted on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t we have to…” Wyn shifted uncomfortably, “I thought that when demon’s made a deal…” her voice trailed off leaving the insulation unspoken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon smiled auspiciously, “Yes, but best to keep our association under the table. Any official deals go through the proper channels. You and I, dove - we’re having ourselves a proper naughty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn rolled her eyes at the insinuation, and evaluated the demon before her. Seemed she was putting a lot of trust in a demon. But what other choice did she have? She walked to the edge and pulled her silver knife from its sheath, scratching the outside of the trap releasing the demonic creature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stepped forward with a confident smirk, “From now on,” he pulled out a piece of old parchment from his coat, and handed it to Wyn, “Use this to summon me wherever you are. A little spell of my own design, that should keep us under Hell’s radar so to speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn took the parchment carefully. A soft chuckle sounded from the curious demon, “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The name,” Wyn demanded. “Who holds Dean’s contract?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you’re ready for a name, I need to know you’re serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re kidding me? Do I not look serious?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll need to stock up on some firepower. Can’t have you getting yourself killed for going after the big boss before you’re ready. If I’m going to be calling in any favors from you in the future, it’s better if you have all your limbs still attached.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you helping me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley gave a thoughtful look, “Guess I’m a gambler… and you and the Winchesters, you’re the horse I’m betting on. Not to mention, having allies as powerful as you? That’s just good business. Ta-ta, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn blinked, and the demon was gone leaving her all alone once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so screwed,” she spoke into the empty night, before setting about the task of cleaning up after her demon-summoning-ritual. What the hell had she gotten herself into? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam was almost certain he was dreaming. His surroundings were completely unfamiliar. He stood on an outdoor balcony of an elegant looking building. It was a cool, crisp night. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Compulsively, he looked around and spied a female figure with her back turned to him. She wore a long red evening gown that cut far down her back. Auburn wavy hair was tucked up, and pinned loosely. Fair milky skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam felt a pull towards the individual, but he stopped before his feet began to move, when he realized she was crying. The figure's shoulders shook silently, as she sobbed lost in her own world, not noticing another shadowy figure creeping up behind her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam tried to call out in warning, but no sound escaped his lips. The young woman turned, aiming her gun at the figure, and Sam’s heart nearly burst from his chest as he recognized her beautiful face. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wyn!” he tried to cry out again, only for silence to continue filling the air. He watched in horror as they struggled briefly, before the dark figure struck her to the ground going in for the kill. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger Winchester, jerked awake at the sudden jolt from his dream and the volume of Dean’s voice. Sam’s breath came in short pants, as his conscious mind continued to wake up and realized he was still in the Impala. The heater rattled noisily, under the hum of the tires against the asphalt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, you alright?” Dean asked, concerned, “Another nightmare?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nightmares had been a common occurrence since that night in Cold Oak. Images of Wyn and Dean dying gruesomely, as he stood vainly by doing nothing. Sam’s nightmares hadn’t been this bad, since Jessica died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>another one where I couldn’t save Wyn. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Can’t remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna talk about it?” Dean asked, in typical big brother fashion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean exhaled with a frustrated sigh, “Fine. We’re only about a half hour away now anyway. Tell me more about the psychotic killer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, why are we even working this case? Bobby was gonna hand it off to a buddy of his, before you jumped on it. We have more important things we have to focus on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t exactly been making any progress, Sammy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. And now you’re chasing after every little distraction that comes our way. You know what we need to do next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do next, and I’m saying fuck no,” Dean replied snarkily, his eyes focused on the road ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't understand, Dean. Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I said so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The back and forth gradually increased in volume and intensity. It was basically the same argument they’d been having for the past few months. But things were different. Now, they actually had a weapon that could help them facing off against a demon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got the Colt now!” Sam pointed out incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam, I swear to God…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can summon the Crossroads Demon! We pull the gun on the bitch, and force her to let you out of the deal!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don't even know if that'll work!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam reasoned, “Fine, then we'll just shoot her! If she dies then the deal goes away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don't know if that'll work either, Sam!” Dean gripped the steering wheel tight in one hand, and his other flailing around in exasperation, “All you're pitching me right now is a bunch of ‘ifs’ and ‘maybes’, and that's not good enough, because if we screw with this deal, you die!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if we don't screw with it, you die!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam, enough! I’m ending this conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, because you said so?” Sam retorted, not holding back his sass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES, BECAUSE I SAID SO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you're not Dad!” Dean always did this. Although, to be fair, Dean had always played the roles of big brother and both parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me pull this car over!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam gave his brother the bitchiest bitch-face he could muster, but held his tongue. They wouldn’t get anywhere just yelling at each other. Sam would just have to let it go for now. His eyes drifted forward with furrowed brow and tense jaw. He knew Dean was possibly the most stubborn man in history, their Dad excluded. Sam would just have to take matters into his own hands, if Dean wouldn’t do a damn thing to save his own life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank-you, Camilla!” Wyn called to the young girl that had just finished cleaning the office from behind the oversized book she was reading. The young housekeeper smiled meekly, nodded, then closed the door behind her, giving the two women privacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn sat with her feet propped on Carmen’s desk, as the succubus lay strewn out illustriously across her chaise sofa, a catalogue in hand with furniture and appliances on the cover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you stop trying to fill my apartment with junk!” Wyn accused, light-hearted annoyance in her voice upon spying the cover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not junk!” Carmen insisted as she continued to flip through the home design magazine, as they both sat comfortably in the succubus’s office at the burlesque club. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>decor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Your apartment is way too minimalist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two had come to an agreement through their budding friendship, and for the past couple weeks it seemed to be working out well. Wyn worked at Carmen’s club helping her with security by reading new big clients, and passing on tips of any foul characters to the LAPD. At least, during evenings and early nights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For her day job, Carmen had also connected her with a job at her wellness center. Wyn taught a yoga class twice a week, and did psychic readings before and after those classes. The wellness center focused on new age/spiritual cleansing. They offered massage, yoga, meditation, psychic readings, as well as skin and body treatments. And yes, it was partly a cover to help some of the more private supernatural creatures flying below hunters’ radar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn found it wasn’t hard to see the humanity in the creatures she encountered. So far, the arrangement had been working out quite well. In combination with her new income as well as money that Wyn had Missouri wire her, from Wyn’s personal account. So, Wyn was able to fund her research into demonic weapons and attempt to acquire them. Although exactly what kind of weapons she was looking for, Wyn still wasn’t certain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen stated, “You need to fill the space! That can’t be all of your belongings. Books don’t count either, nerd!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s all that I was able to scrounge together while being stalked by demon assassins; Plus, it’s all that would fit in that tiny car. Which I paid cash for after ditching the other tiny ass car that I stole. All the good stuff is in South Dakota. My books, my weapons… my pictures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen looked up quickly at the despondent tone in Wyn’s voice, whose gaze hadn’t left the book on occult relics she had been studying for the past hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I get it </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alias</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’ve been under the radar since before it was cool. Plus, I guess the whole minimal boho chic vibe goes with the undercover yogi/psychic master thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley said I need firepower,” Wyn ran her hands through her hair exasperated. “What kind of weapon would I need to go up against one of the most powerful demons in creation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beats me,” Carmen shrugged, “not much that scares demons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a quick knock on the door, and Harmony entered without waiting for an answer. “Mistress, your son is here for a visit. Shall I escort him in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn looked up to Carmen in great surprise, “You have a son?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nikos?! Of course, send him in!” Carmen rose to her feet with great excitement and her smile bright. The name rang a distant bell in Wyn’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Wyn just continued to stare at her friend in shock. “You have a grown son? How old are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot older than I look,” Carmen said dismissively, when a young man who looked to be Wyn’s age entered the office. Instantly, Carmen flew across the room weaving around obstacles, and hugged her son giddily, crying out, “Nikos, my perfect handsome boy has come to me!” and she proceeded to kiss him all over his face with loud smacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn’s eyes squinted as she focused on the young man. His olive skin tone. Black hair styled into a faux hawk. Black sleeveless v-neck tee showed off his lithe collar bones, and tight designer jeans hugged his toned legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then Wyn spied some familiar tattoos on the young man’s biceps, and she then realized - this was the same Nikos that she and Sam had encountered at the Anti-Prom party their senior year at Eagle Point. The stranger that had been dating a classmate of theirs at the time, had told Sam after the party that he knew them to be soulmates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NIKOS?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my goddess, Bronwyn Evans? What a sight for sore eyes!” Nikos Masalis stood before her, looking almost exactly as she had remembered him. This was definitely the same boy she had met years earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your full name is Bronwyn?” Carmen asked oddly. “How did you two meet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn gave her a look, before returning her focus to the young man that was apparently Carmen’s son. “It was uh, a few years back? A party senior year in high school, Nikos was dating a classmate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikos’ eyes softened fondly, “Aw, yeah David Walker. Total sweetheart. And so shy,” the young man grinned at the memories. “We ended up going our separate ways a little time after he went off to college. He’s married now! He and his partner just adopted twins.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikos pulled out his phone and showed Wyn a picture of David and his husband holding a little boy and a little girl. Wyn felt a genuine smile stretch across her face. Seeing someone who had been so kind and good achieving such pure happiness made her heart swell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Wyn shook her slowly, looking between the mother and son, “if you’re her son, does that make you a succubus - or rather, incubus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikos exchanged a quick gaze with Carmen before looking back to Wyn a disarming smiled, showing off perfect white teeth. “Yup, you guessed it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what made you finally decide to pay your dear mother a visit?” Carmen placed a hand on her son’s shoulder, her perfectly manicured hand splaying over the wing tattoos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In case you didn’t notice, the world has gone bat shit,” Nikos shrugged, then winked to his mother, “Wanted to make sure you hadn’t gotten yourself into any trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trouble? Me? Nonsense,” Carmen was  positively glowing, “Oooh! My beautiful-perfect-baby boy, it’s so good to see you!” she embraced the young man tightly once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young psychic took the chance to pour drinks for them. It seemed like the perfect thing to keep her busy, while the family reunion happened. She distributed glasses to the mother and son, and they all took a seat, chatting amicably while the music pumped rhythmically from the rehearsal downstairs. Then, she retrieved her open book, unable to resist having the research open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna hang in town for a while, Nikos?” Wyn asked curiously, trying to maintain a modicum of courtesy to the unexpected guest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, just passing through,” Nikos said, taking a long sip from his drink, giving Wyn a friendly look in response, “Maybe a day or so. Figured I’d head back to the old country until things calm down here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going home?” Carmen asked sharply, an urgent concern lacing her tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strictly incognito,” he reassured gently, “Don’t need any of the fam causing a fuss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two exchanged subtle looks. Carmen avoided Wyn’s eyes as she began to speak softly in Greek to her son, knowing that Wyn only understood the small bits and pieces. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Wyn didn’t need to be psychic to feel the tension from conversation being held in front of her. Though Carmen had tried to teach her a little bit of Greek since the start of her employment, she was only able to catch a few words: </span><em><span>grand-father,</span></em> <em><span>home</span></em><span>, and </span><em><span>never again</span></em><span>. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>The son gave his mother an admonishing look after a brief exchange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen shifted uncomfortably and said in English finally, “I can’t tell you what to do, just… be careful… Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Mother!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn gazed curiously at her friend, who was still avoiding her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Bronwyn,” Nikos spoke abruptly changing the subject, “What brings you to Los Angeles? Where’s Sam?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s uh,” her shoulders sagged, “I guess complicated would be the right word.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn spilled out the story in broad strokes. Carmen knew it all pretty much by heart. Most of it shared by Wyn, but their priestess friend Madame Minuit had given Carmen knowledge of the prophecy, as well as the story of two soulmates fighting for ways to be together long before Wyn and Carmen even met. Now she was trying to find ways to safely gain power to face off against the demon who wanted Dean’s soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was rather bizarre to connect someone from her past to the supernatural so easily as Nikos. He had been simply an eccentric stranger she and Sam encountered years prior with no expectation of ever seeing him again. The thought gave Wyn the notion that the universe really was leading her where she needed to be. Why else would she have found her way to Carmen, of all people, and bond with her so quickly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikos listened to her story with rapt attention, and Wyn could see his tattoos shift as he adjusted his arms and posture through the story. She remembered commenting on his angel wings all those years ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not angel wings,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a small voice in the back of her memory supplied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>More like Cupid wings</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then Nikos suggested, “You should check out a contact of mine. She’s amazing at obtaining powerful occult objects. She isn’t cheap,” he conceded gently, “but she gets the job done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could be helpful,” Wyn acknowledged thoughtfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, this is so wonderful,” the beautiful succubus cooed, “I still can’t get over the fact that the two of you knew each other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a small world,” Wyn retorted with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH! That gives me an idea!” Carmen exclaimed making them both jump slightly, “We should go to Disneyland! I’ve been craving one of those giant Mickey pretzels.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time for that,” Harmony announced, as she re-entered the room, gaining everyone’s attention while maneuvering her way through the boxes of a recent shipment without raising her gaze from the device showing her mistress's schedule. “You have the fall GALA at the Opera tonight, and you made me promise not to let you skip this one. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Traviata</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Development office said they don’t have any seats available front and in the center, but they can get you the seats in the wings of the grand circle, and you can pick them up at Will Call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, the Opera,” Nikos let out a dreamy sigh, “It’s been ages since I’ve seen an opera. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect! Tell them to make it four, Harmony. My perfect, beautiful, handsome baby boy visiting is the best excuse for the four of us to go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have to?” Wyn wrinkled her nose in hesitation. Honestly, she would much rather stay and focus on the research that she was already itching to return to, and possibly check out this freelancer that Niko’s suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Harmony replied, her eyes still never leaving the screen of her phone, “I’m doing inventory tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, you and me are just all work and no play, huh, Harm?” Wyn leaned back in her chair, teasing the stunning assistant. Harmony rolled her eyes, while typing away at the phone, ignoring Wyn’s banter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know one of these days, Harmony I </span>
  <span>will</span>
  <span> get you to smile at me!” she sighed out playfully, and returned to her book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen reached over to roughly close the large book in Wyn’s lap, “You are so coming to the Opera!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t they sing in Italian?” She queried, “I only learned Latin and French. And a pinch of Greek thanks to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, Latin is just Greek’s less sexy cousin. And, yes, they sing in Italian, but they have the English translations projected above the stage. If you pay attention, you won’t even need to know what they're saying to know what they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Music is the international language.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that was Math,” Wyn replied teasingly, as Carmen crossed to her and removed the book from her hand,  placing it on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come. Experience high culture, my dear. You won’t regret it. With any luck, the beauty of the theatre will move you to tears.” Then, Carmen gasped out and clapped twice in excitement, “We need to get you a dress!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God, you’re gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty Woman</span>
  </em>
  <span> me aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have to bring that?” Carmen nudged Wyn’s thigh with her own. Referencing the hidden thigh holster with a small pistol with consecrated iron bullets, and a silver dagger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Demons have been stalking me for months. I’m not gonna come into a crowded place naked. Besides, it has a silencer. Thanks for the hook-up on that, by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After nearly two hours of being squeezed into evening gown after evening gown, Wyn finally decided the red one, that Carmen kept coming back to, would be the one. She had tried to talk Carmen out of the heels, but the succubus insisted. So therefore, Wyn insisted on at least being protected before leaving the safety of her comfort zones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normally, I’d say you should rock a white gown for the opening gala,” Carmen said, choosing to ignore her friend, “but it’s post-labor day. Your debut should be phenomenal. Red was definitely the right choice!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Wyn didn’t think she’d ever wear a white dress if she could help it. The mere image evoked a sense of dread and unwanted familiarity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Pale Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She wanted nothing to do with anything that would remind her of the rejected Hell title. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So there Wyn stood, in the large lobby of the opera hall, in a slinky red dress that was showing quite a lot of cleavage, that she had nearly forgotten she had in the first place. Her auburn hair pinned back into a messy loose bun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a gold plated dome over the center of the entrance hall causing an echoey sensation whenever someone passed under. Several crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceilings as well as the marble walls. Bronze plaques notated wealthy benefactors and founding donors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikos chuckled to himself at Wyn’s clearly lost gaze as she took in the scene around them, and took a glass of champagne from a server’s tray as they walked by. Carmen and Wyn followed suit. Then, Carmen directed them to the second level where their seats were, along the way she pointed out all the ‘who’s-who’ of the opera inner circle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s one of the Three Tenors. He’s also the Artistic Director of the company. He’s quite the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don Juan</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she laughed softly at her own joke, “His wife directed this performance. Whenever he cheats on her, he always gives her an opera to direct to keep her happy. I’m surprised they allowed her to direct the Gala though. Rumor has it that she --”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HOLY CRAP! Is that Johnny Depp?!” Wyn exclaimed a little too loudly, causing a few heads to turn their direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be cool, Wyn,” Nikos chuckled again as he sipped his champagne. They walked around the second floor lobby, as Carmen would occasionally introduce Nikos and Wyn (as her friend Donna Took, of course). Then, the sounding of a musical chime signalled it was time to head to their seats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An usher offered to take their glasses, and another handed them a special GALA program. The trio entered through the sound proofing doors and Wyn’s jaw dropped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The inside of the theatre was massive. Apparently it was the once the venue for the Oscars, and was definitely the largest theatre Wyn had ever been in. The only other one was the auditorium a few towns over that she went to once with Aunt Stacy to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Nutcracker</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was at least three times that size. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen led the way down the steps along the side of the seats, to the first row in a sort of wing of the section. There were only four seats in their row. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, check us out in the fancy seats,” Wyn wiggled into the gold fabric cushion and leaned back, with no one to block her view in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen smirked, “Pays to have connections right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the orchestra tuning up and the dimming of the lights, caused a hush over the crowd, and the performance began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Wyn was swept away. The production wasn’t at all what she expected. The setting was updated to reflect a roaring twenties flapper design, a sort of art deco. And, of course, Carmen would take her to a love story.  The succubus was right, though. At a certain point, Wyn found herself not even glancing up to read the English translations of the arias being sung on-stage. The story of the two lovers captivated her. A story not completely unknown to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The leading lady - who was of course dying - was Violetta, a courtesan that had fallen in love with a man of society, Alfredo. They came from different worlds. She had abandoned her hope of finding love and self-worth, and he had awoken that feeling within her that she could deserve happiness of her own. But outside forces were coming between them. Violetta realized the best thing for her love is to push him away. They couldn’t possibly have a future together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the beginning of the second act, Violetta ended things with Alfredo insisting she did not love him in order to protect him. He was heartbroken and furious at the supposed betrayal of his love. Very publicly, it all came to a head at a party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn’s heart pounded and leaned forward in rapt attention. Angrily, Alfredo confronted Violetta, claiming that if what they had meant nothing more to her than another one of her clients, then he would pay her like all the rest. The actress collapsed to the ground sobbing when her lover left the stage, and Wyn’s own pain resurfaced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The image of Sam driving away in the Impala as she lingered in the darkness alone filled her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the air was too thick and Wyn rose quickly to leave. Carmen and Nikos looked after her concernedly, but she waved them off and both seemed to know that she needed to be alone. She moved as quickly and as gracefully as she could muster, moving up the carpeted steps in the dark theater. She reached the doors, and pushed them open before letting loose a soft sob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, Wyn brought her hand to her mouth to hold back tears, and rushed across the upper hall, past the bar, to the outdoor balcony. Her sudden need for fresh air, resulting in the door slamming open loudly before drifting shut with a click. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn breathed out heavily, moving to the edge of the balcony and held onto the rails to steady herself. Trying to focus, she let her gaze settle on the plaza down below with a few people still sitting out enjoying a late dinner outside at the fancy restaurant of the theater complex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, the night was calm and cool. No sirens tonight to invade her meltdown. Conflicting thoughts swirled around her head. Was she doing the right thing by keeping Sam at a distance? Being away from her other half, it hurt so much. But the fear of what he would say once he found out what she had done, was enough to force her to keep her distance… for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hot tears of frustration and heartbreak continued to sting her eyes, when from behind her the air shifted and she felt a dark heavy presence near.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn looked around on sudden alert and saw no one else was on the balcony. The only people still inside were by the large oval-shaped bar and paying attention to the monitors showing the performance on stage. She reached down the slit in her evening gown, and pulled her gun from her thigh holster. A shuffling sound caught her attention, and she pointed the gun directly at the figure that suddenly appeared behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man in a tux with black eyes grabbed Wyn’s arms, “If it isn’t the Pale Queen slut?” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the time demon scum,” her jaw clenched defensively, “I’m having a moment!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn kneed the demon in the side, managing to free her arms in the process only to be struck across the face. The forceful blow sending her to the ground, her gun clattered just beyond her grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon kicked her in the gut as she reached for her hidden knife, making her cough roughly. Then, just as Wyn looked up into the man’s black eyes again, a blonde female figure appeared behind him, pulling his head back to expose the skin of his neck. Wyn watched in shock as the young woman - in tight pants and a leather jacket - slit the throat of the demon with a serrated blade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lighting sparking in the demon’s eyes, as the life flickered away from it’s gaze, mouth still dropped wide in shock. Just like when Yellow-Eyes was shot by the Colt. This strange girl had just killed a demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn instinctively, scrambled for her gun, and sprung to her feet with surprising athleticism despite the heels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you?” Wyn demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” The blonde kicked the body of the now dead demon aside, “I’m the girl that just saved your ass. A little gratitude would be nice. Besides, I thought it was time you and I got to know one another.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you kill him?” Wyn looked incredulously down at the dead man between them, “I could’ve exorcised--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I hadn’t ganked him, you would have been demon foder, little Winnie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have we met?” Wyn tighten her grip on the gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me Ruby,” the blonde stepped closer with a powerful smirk, and her startling green eyes shifted into another all too familiar color: black. “I saw you at the Gate. You were…” she let out light scoff, “Well, most demons would say terrifying. I saw you and I wanted to serve you. You and Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serve us?” A lead pit filled Wyn’s gut. This was demon-prophecy talk, and she really didn’t want to hear anymore about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell’s been waiting for ages for the rise of the Boy King and the Pale Queen. But you two haven’t exactly stepped up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She lowered the gun inconspicuously to her side, “Well, don’t hold your breath. I just want to help Dean. So unless you're planning on pitching in--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can give you the name of the demon that’s holding Dean’s contract.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn was officially begrudgingly intrigued. Evil things always seemed to know exactly what buttons to press. Even Crowley hadn’t given her a name yet, “Okay, I’ll bite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name is Lilith.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith?” Wyn’s mind pictured the name as fire against a field of black, “Why does she want Dean’s soul?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea. All I know is that she wants him in Hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn’s jaw clenched, “Well thanks for the info. Now, I hate to cut this conversation short, but - </span>
  <em>
    <span>exorcizamus te, omnis immundus</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” her exorcism recitation was interrupted with six words that would change her life as she knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help you save Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that Wyn knew she couldn’t send this demon back to Hell. She needed to use Ruby, even if she was lying. Wyn’s soul was already tainted by her choices. She chose to become the Pale Queen. She chose to abandon Sam. She chose to trust supernatural creatures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now she was choosing to trust another demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” the blonde leered, her eyes gleaming black. “I can help you. I can help you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear,” Wyn threatened lowly, “if you so much as breathe a word of this to Sam--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your secret’s safe with me,” the demon smirked holding her hands up in a surrender, “Sam won’t hear that you’re alive and kickin’ from little ole me. I’m just here to be that helpful little devil on your shoulder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What could possibly be in it for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon quirked her head, and her face softened. Wyn had asked a similar question of Crowley. When he answered, Wyn knew where she stood with him, but still held him at a distance. The fewer that got close to her, the better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not like them,” the demon's eyes returned to their human color and cast down to the dead demon laying at their feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true,” the demon returned the harsh gaze, “And they hate me for it. I want the humans to win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn relaxed her sight, and quickly peeked at the demonic aura that she knew was present. It wouldn’t really help her know whether or not she was lying, but it was possible she could learn something useful. She saw the human soul within was weak, almost no color present. The black demonic waves exuded a consuming faculty and confidence. And age. This demon had been around for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby continued, “If you want to take down Lilith, you have to be prepared to do anything. It won’t be easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <span>going</span>
  <span> to break Dean’s deal. No matter what.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I like to hear. I’ll take care of tracking down Lilith, and once I’ve got the bitch locked down I’ll be in touch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam…” Wyn couldn’t help herself. She had to know he was alright. “Do you know... Is he--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The farther he is from you, the safer he’ll be.” Wyn held back the instinctive hurt reaction she had to the interruption as Ruby continued, “Trust me, it’s too dangerous for the two of you to be together right now. You let me worry about keeping him safe in the meantime. Which reminds me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby pulled a leather satchel from her pocket and tossed it to Wyn. She evaluated the witchcraft symbol on the front and recognized the powerful shielding spell. It smelled terrible, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep that with you, and no demon’s will be able to track you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, how will you---” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be in touch,” Ruby smirked with a playful grin. Then, just like that, the demon was gone, and much to Wyn’s surprise so was the dead man. Unfortunate collateral damage. At least it seemed, this demon didn’t want her getting arrested for murder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyn couldn’t help, but stagger in the after effects of such an encounter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who was this mysterious new demon Ruby? Why had she saved Wyn’s life? And most importantly, was she telling the truth about being able to help save Dean?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Wyn was left with a very unique problem of which demon did she trust less. Crowley or Ruby?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. Little Sammy Winchester. I'm touched. I mean... your brother's been to see me twice, but you? I never had the pleasure.” Sam glared at her. “What can I do for you, Sam?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smiled tightly, raising the gun, “You can beg for your life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw,” the crossroads demon pouted, “Why’d you have to go and ruin the mood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I were you, I'd drop the wisecracks and start acting scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not my style. That's not the original Colt. Where did you get that?” Sam didn’t answer. “Ruby,” the crossroads demon connected the dots on her own and practically growled, “The manipulative, lying bitch. No matter, she'll get what's coming to her...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's enough. I came here to make you an offer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're gonna make ME an offer? That's adorable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let Dean out of his deal right now. He lives, I live. You live. Everyone goes home happy. Or…” Sam cocked the Colt. “You stop breathing. Permanently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you all grown up and brave. What a shame you didn’t play by Azazel’s rules. You could be ruling Hell with the love of your life, and Dean wouldn’t have had to save your pathetic ass. Just like he always done. Big brother’s going to Hell and it’s all your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admit it. You’ve thought about it. Boy King and the Pale Queen. All that power...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But no, you had to be a weak little boy, waiting for others to help. Now, you’ve lost your girl and you’re going to lose your brother,” the demon was obviously enjoying every moment of his suffering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said shut up!” Sam yelled, “I've had enough of your crap. You let Dean out of his deal right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry sweetheart, but your brother's an adult,” she said shaking her head, “That deal is iron-clad. There’s no way out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every deal can be broken,” he shifted on his feet, holding his nervousness in check.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Then I'll kill you. If you're gone, so's the deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon laughed, “Guess again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam,” she rolled her eyes, “I'm just a saleswoman. And I didn’t even get a commission on this deal. The demon that holds your brother’s contract, wants his soul bad. And they’re not going to let it go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s stomach dropped, “You're bluffing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so? Go ahead and kill me then, it’s better than the fate that awaits me if I help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, who’s your boss?” It was taking all his energy to try and exude strength, and not the sullen desperation that overwhelmed him, “Who holds the contract? I’ll just take this up with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone way scarier than my boss. I can tell you that. You do NOT want to open that can of worms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?!” Sam demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tell you and it'll be my ass on the line. I'm sorry Sam. Dean’s soul is damned, and there’s nothing you or anyone else can do about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam's expression shifted. The demon’s words weighed heavily as they rattled around in his mind. Then, he exhaled slowly, before pulling the trigger and shot the crossroads demons right between the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon collapsed to the ground with a soft groan. Sam stared down at the unmoving body, his jaw tightening with anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DAMNIT!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I going to do? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam thought distantly. He found himself wishing not for the first time for a single break. One little piece of information that could help them. It was all his fault Dean’s life was on the line. It was his responsibility to save his big brother for a change. He had to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again everyone for reading! Be sure to leave me kudos, a comment, and bookmark the story, so you can get updates whenever I post. Props again to my awesome, amazing, beautiful, incredible beta Alicejoneswrites. And if you’re a fan of Sam/OFC stories, definitely check out her story - Evening Star! I’m gonna try and have the next chapter very soon!</p>
<p>Also just a clarification of the “lore” I’m working off of. Basically "Succubus" is the female of the species and "Incubus" is the male counterpart. Most fall into the pansexual spectrum, though not all. They sleep with whoever they please and is willing, and feed off the sexual energy from their partners. At least the ones under Carmen's protection do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Peek Behind the Curtain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After making progress, Wyn reaches out to Crowley requesting more information on how to defeat Lilith. Sam has an odd dream, that may hold keys to a secret locked deep in his own mind. Wyn is forced to use the brunt of her abilities, when Carmen’s Burlesque Club experiences a horrible shock that rocks the bond of trust between the psychic and her new supernatural family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set shortly after the events of 3x06 after the boys encounter Bela for a second time. Trigger Warning: Violence and Pregnancy Trauma - with a happy ending.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Early November</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Wyn sat at the bar of the club with Crowley, whom she had summoned earlier that evening to discuss business. In classic business attire, he looked at home in the stylish theme of the club. Next to him, Wyn’s staple of skinny jeans tucked into knee high-low heeled leather boots, and leather jacket over a fitted tee seemed odd. Except to the staff of course. </p><p>While she had been eager to share her latest acquisition with Crowley, the King of the Crossroads had suggested they enjoy the live performance beforehand. The only reason for her concession was because she was in such a good mood. The contact that Niko’s had given her, someone named Bela Talbot, had somehow managed to acquire a particularly rare occult item for her. One that was said to contain immense power. And it definitely hadn’t come cheap. </p><p> </p><p>Following the conclusion of the performance, the club was going through closure procedures. The human bartender, James, had continued refilling Crowley’s glass of single malt scotch and Wyn’s whiskey sour, while cleaning the rest of the bar. Jerome, the head of security and skinwalker, stood by the front doors, looking over the closing checklist for the evening. Carmen was on the phone in her office with Harmony close by. The only other people in the building were Vance and Ae-Jeong, an incubi and succubi respectively, and Camilla - the maid who had just finished cleaning the front of the house. </p><p>Vance and Ae-jong were happily enjoying their night off, as they strolled in from the backstage area, in their lounge-about clothes as they  sat on the edge of the stage; They were two of the performers that also lived in the residential rooms in the back upper rooms. </p><p> </p><p>“Good night Camilla!” Wyn smiled at the young girl, as she walked by. </p><p>“Good night Miss Donna!” Came the meek, but cheery reply.</p><p>Most at the club, with the exception of Carmen and Harmony, knew Wyn by her alias. Donna Took. To them, Wyn was either Carmen’s bodyguard, slave, or lover - depending on who you asked. But mostly they would acknowledge she was a confidant.</p><p>Camilla wrapped her coat tight around herself, and made her way toward the exit. Jerome quickly moved to hold the door open for her. They had a brief exchange, before Camilla gave a smiling blush in the security guard’s direction, and left for her car. The door shut easily behind her, and Jerome returned to his work with a small matching smile on his face. </p><p>
  <em> Huh, would you look at that? </em>
</p><p>When the young girl had started working at the club just before Wyn, the psychic was easily able to read the initial skepticism from Camilla - barely 18, pregnant, and abandoned by her own parents. A very vulnerable position indeed. But Carmen had made it her personal mission to look out for her, after the apartment building’s housekeeper Lupe explained the sad position her grand-daughter was in. </p><p>While it was obvious that neither of the Latinas knew exactly what made their boss so special, they had an inkling that she wasn’t exactly normal. However, their auras reflected they were perfectly content with that; Like the idea of not looking a gift horse in the mouth. Carmen took care of people that needed help, and she never asked for anything in return other than mutual respect. </p><p>“So you said, I needed fire power?” Wyn returned her attention to Crowley, “Boom,” she placed her prize, a Hand of Glory, in front of him. </p><p>“Very impressive, Dove,” the demon said as he lifted the cloth covering to take a peek.</p><p>“Yeah, it wasn’t easy to acquire, either.”  She slipped the occult object back into her purse on the bartop, “Now I just need to figure out how to harness it’s magic and use it to take down Lilith.” Triumphantly, Wyn gulped down the final remnants of her third drink that evening. </p><p>Crowley gave her a sharp look, “And how <em> exactly </em>did you learn that tidbit of information?”</p><p><em>Crap, </em>she thought briefly. “A little birdie told me,” came her rather ineffective reply. She blamed the alcohol.</p><p>The demon beheld her with an almost concerned gaze, “Whoever told you, you know they can’t be trusted.” </p><p>“Oh, they’re about as trustworthy as you,” Wyn retorted in levity. </p><p>“Be that as it may, the hand’s not going to be enough,” Crowley said curtly, “No where close.”</p><p>Wyn’s face fell, “You gotta be kidding me? This thing cost me 10 grand!” </p><p>“This isn’t just some power hungry demon after the throne, you understand?” The King of the Crossroads’ tone changed dramatically, emphasizing the consequence, “Lilith was the first demon. The first human soul twisted into pure darkness, by the Devil himself.”</p><p>The young psychic’s shoulders sagged dejectedly, the sudden weight of the revelation extinguishing her momentary pride. “The first friggin’ demon? How could I even possibly get ready for that? Cause I feel like I’m outta leads!”</p><p>The demon softened, “Lilith knows she’s not invincible. There are ways...” </p><p>“You’re really not being helpful, you know that?”</p><p>“A spell,” Crowley finally conceded with a mischievous look, clearly having fun making Wyn work for the answer, “That’s what you’ll be looking for. Something capable of not only stripping her of all her power, but completely destroying her. This,” Crowley tapped her bag insinuating the hand, “is a catalyst. A single piece of the puzzle.”</p><p>“Fine, fine. I don’t suppose you have any suggestions?”</p><p>“I do have it on good authority somewhere in this city there was a cult that worshipped Lilith several decades ago. Murder, blood rituals, baby sacrifices, you get the gist. Here,” the king of the crossroads handed Wyn a piece of paper folded over twice, “Name and last known headquarters of the organization.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m talking about,” she muttered appreciatively. </p><p>“I was planning on giving you the information tonight anyway. I always keep my half of the bargain,” the demon smirked, “Just so long as our association stays between us, and that ‘little birdie’ of yours is kept out of this.” </p><p>Wyn planned to. Under no circumstances should Crowley and Ruby find out about each other. </p><p>“That, and the fact that you want me around to cash in a favor at some point.”</p><p>"To-may-to, to-mah-to,” Crowley winked disarmingly.</p><p>“James,” Wyn called down the bar, “Could I get a shot of whiskey?”</p><p>The bartender nodded in response. </p><p>Crowley stood, and turned around as Carmen stepped off the bottom step of the spiral metal staircase that led to her office, making a beeline to the bar where they were. The demon placed a hand over his black little heart and lowered his head in her direction appreciatively. </p><p>“Carmen. Darling, such a pleasure seeing you again,” the demon’s voice let his flirtation be known. When the breath-taking owner of the club was close, Crowley took her hand and kissed it lightly. </p><p>“Mr. Crowley,” Carmen cooed right back, “I do hope you’re taking good care of my dear friend?”</p><p>“I’m quite fond of my little, reluctant queen,” his eyes glowed red, as he looked sideways to Wyn. </p><p>“I told you, don’t call me-” Wyn was cut off when Crowley disappeared with a snap. “Freakin-demon-prophecy-bullshit,” she mumbled more to herself than anyone else, “I’m never gonna live it down,” and downed the shot filled to the brim that James placed in front of her. </p><p>Crowley still had a special fascination with the demon prophecy thing. Wyn seriously needed to nip that shit in the bud quickly. If she had anything to say about it at all, she’d never have to access that power again. </p><p>“I see your friendship with Crowley is working out to your benefit?” Carmen grinned at her dear friend.</p><p>“Sonuvabitch drives me crazy, but yeah, he’s clever, and definitely an asset I can’t afford to be without.”</p><p>Suddenly, a loud commotion from outside startled them all, followed soon by the heavy doors being kicked open. </p><p>“MISTRESS CARMEN!” Jerome’s booming voice drew the full attention of the half a dozen people left in the building. </p><p>“Holy shit, Camilla!” Wyn cursed, and quickly leapt from her seat and bounded towards the large security guard, carrying the tiny bleeding pregnant woman.</p><p>“Ayuda mi bebé…” Camilla whimpered weakly, her face wet with tears while her bloody hands barely covered a stab wound in her large stomach. </p><p>Wyn’s blood turned to ice when she saw the triggering image. Suddenly, she could see Aunt Stacy with a knife deep in her gut, blood on Wyn’s own pregnant stomach. She looked down at her hands and saw her aunt’s blood staining the skin. Then, the fiery pain in her womb erupted causing her to clutch her stomach in pain. </p><p>“WYN! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!” Carmen’s voice cut harshly through the air.</p><p>The urgent shout of her friend shook Wyn from her flashback, and suddenly the front room of the club was in focus once more. Pushing aside the fact that Carmen just used her real name, she purveyed the scene. </p><p>Wyn watched as Jerome lay the girl out on the leather cushioned benches at the nearest table. Vance rushed over, immediately using his hoodie as cushion for her head. Carmen kneeled down close, holding the young girl gently by her face. Ae-jong standing close by her hands over her mouth in worried horror. </p><p>“What happened?!” Carmen demanded of Jerome. </p><p>“That bum on the corner, the one that's been giving us trouble,” Jerome rubbed his head with both his large hands in distress, “He jumped her at her car and stabbed her. I heard her screaming and came running. He ran off down towards 7th.”</p><p>Vance’s incubi eyes glowed red and his four fangs extended, as he hissed in anger. In a quick flash, he ran out the front door, apparently after the attacker. </p><p>“Vance - stop!” Carmen yelled out, before swearing, and looked up to her loyal assistant, “Harmony. My kit in the bottom drawer of my desk, now!” Carmen ordered in a tone Wyn had never heard before, and Harmony was off to her task.</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about? We have to call an ambulance now!” Wyn practically screeched. </p><p>“I need you to trust me on this,” Carmen’s gaze was pleading before she tore her eyes away from Wyn and lifted up Camilla’s shirt, exposing the stab wound on her lower abdomen. Right at the largest part of her baby bump.</p><p>“Dios mío, por favor. Save her! Mi bebé!” Camilla whimpered through the pain.</p><p>“Wyn, put your hands here, and apply pressure!” </p><p>Wyn pushed down her intense confusion to focus on the emergency at hand. She moved to the other side of the bench and lowered her hands, pushing past her own horrific memories as she felt the form of the baby in the womb. Camilla and her child were the only ones that mattered right now. </p><p>James rushed back over, bringing clean towels from behind the bar. Ae-jong now kneeling by Camilla’s head, stroked her hair soothingly, whispering words of calm comfort to the young girl as Carmen took the clean towels to begin mopping up the blood around Wyn’s hands.<br/>“HARMONY NOW!”</p><p>“I’m here!” Harmony practically teleported from the stairs to the group, she moved so quickly. She held out a black box about two feet long, and opened it in front of Carmen. </p><p>Carmen, without even looking into the box - her eyes fixed on Camilla - removed a small vial. The vial contained a light creamy mixture that appeared pearlescent. Carefully, the succubus uncorked the lid, and held it to Camilla’s mouth, “Drink this,” she encouraged gently. </p><p>With great effort, the pregnant girl swallowed the liquid and immediately her taught body, clenched in pain began to lax. Her expression was no longer tight in fear and agony, but serene and almost blissful calm.</p><p>Carmen then lifted a solid gold rose from the box, and held it delicately by the stem. The succubus began to speak in what Wyn recognized as Greek, but it was a higher dialect she wasn’t as familiar with. In a low voice, Carmen recited an incantation and the air began to hum with power. It rolled off the powerful succubus in waves, and Wyn’s jaw dropped as she took in the incredible sight. </p><p>Instinctively, Wyn removed her hands. Then, saw her friend reach up and remove a single petal from the golden rose. When the fingers released the petal it hovered in the air before levitating over Camilla’s belly. Carmen’s words continued in a faster, and more intense rhythm. </p><p>Wyn felt the air warm, and the humming raised in pitch. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and Carmen extended her hand sharply. She stretched her palm over the wound releasing a powerful magic that Wyn was not able to comprehend. The golden petal glowed, then melted into Camilla’s skin.</p><p>After the air returned to normal, the intense humming was gone. Carmen collapsed, only for Harmony and James to quickly catch her and help her into a chair. Wyn realized she had been holding her breath nearly the entire time, and quickly looked to Camilla, who… was fine. </p><p>Camilla was perfectly fine. The blood was gone from her stomach, and there was not even a trace of the life-threatening wound. </p><p>“Que?” Camilla’s hands urgently felt her stomach, and Wyn recognized she was trying to feel if the innocent life she carried inside her was still there. There must have been movement, because the young girl’s eyes widened in disbelieving wonder. In joy, she stared at the surprising owner of the club.</p><p>“Your baby is fine,” Carmen uttered weakly, but a small smile crossed her face, “She’s quite strong actually. You don’t have anything to worry about... Jerome,” the bouncer straightened in response, “would you take Camilla home, please? She and Lupe will need the talk.” </p><p>The man nodded stoically, before turning gently to Camilla and offered her his hand. Camilla looked around the ones surrounding her in curious fascination, before taking his hand confidently and nodding. </p><p>Before Jerome could hook an arm under her for support, Camilla turned back and threw her arms around Carmen in desperate gratitude.</p><p>“Thank-you, Mistress Carmen!”</p><p>“We’re family here,” Carmen said softly, rubbing the back of the human girl tenderly, “we look out for family.”</p><p>The group was jolted when the slamming of the front door being flung open again announced the return of Vance. </p><p>Vance strode into the club, holding a figure over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He stopped a few feet from the group and roughly threw the body to the floor: A man with wide eyes, paralyzed with his hands up defensively. </p><p>It was the homeless man that had attacked Camilla. The blood still on his hands. </p><p>“Found our little friend,” Vance’s face still reflected it’s natural monstrous form, “My venom should keep him nice and quiet until we decide what to do with him.”</p><p>“Jerome,” Carmen’s voice strengthened and took on a sinister tone. “Take. Camilla. Home.”</p><p>Jerome nodded and quickly ushered Camilla out the door, his strong arms supporting her every step. When the door shut once more, the somber group looked to Carmen. The powerful matriarchal figure stood and took slow deliberate steps towards the paralyzed man. </p><p>Wyn could see tears forming in the man’s eyes as they continued to dart around the room, despite his rigid imprisonment. She looked to Carmen nervously.</p><p>“Whatever shall we do with you?” The air seemed to crackle from the fierceness Carmen was exuding. </p><p>“I say we make him pay for what he did,” Vance practically growled, his face now shifted to its human facade.</p><p>Wyn’s face fell. “What exactly do you mean by that?” she queried, a pit growing in her gut.</p><p>Ae-jong stepped next to Vance, tiny fists clenched in anger and spoke, “He has to die.”</p><p>“What?!” </p><p>Harmony agreed, with a much more cool and even tone than the others, “It’s the most sensible solution. He saw Camilla walk out of here perfectly fine. He’s seen Vance’s true form. This little rat has been sneaking around here for ages, and he crossed a line when he attacked Camilla.”</p><p>Wyn staggered, and stared in shock amongst her new friends. Her new found family. She was absolutely horrified at what they were suggesting. “No! He’s human, you can’t kill him!”</p><p>“We have to protect our own,” Ae-jong argued.</p><p>“Enough,” came the commanding tone, as Carmen stepped between them, “Let’s hear what he has to say for himself.” The powerful creature waved her hand in the direction of the man, triggering the release of the incubi paralytic venom. </p><p>The man scrambled back in terror only to be kicked in the stomach by Vance, and began crying curled in the fetal position. </p><p>“STOP!” Wyn yelled and shoved back Vance, standing between her friends and the helpless man. “This isn’t you! Carmen, please!” </p><p>“Step aside, and let us deal with this,” Carmen said as she approached her friend gently, “I know you’re confused and upset--”</p><p>“You know what?” Wyn shifted, a little bit of fire igniting within her, ‘I <em> am </em> upset, and very confused! You know what would help? Why don’t you start by explaining what the fuck that was?” The psychic gestured dramatically to the bench previously holding the injured Camilla. </p><p>The two women, two close friends, stared fixedly at each other. A tense silence stretched between them. </p><p>“You have your secrets, I have mine,” Carmen replied simply, obviously trying to not antagonize the situation.</p><p>“No! NO!” Wyn shook her head angrily, “You told me when we first met that you don’t harm humans. You swore that to me.” </p><p>“You’re not the only one with secrets, Donna,” James stepped forward hesitantly, “Wyn.” She blinked at James as he spoke her true name, and he stared back earnestly, “And we promise that we will keep everyone’s secrets. You’re still safe here Wyn, but if he spills the beans about everyone here, it’ll cause nothing but pain.”</p><p>“I can erase his memory,” Wyn offered immediately.</p><p>Everyone looked mildly surprised at that, except for Carmen, who already knew the extent of Wyn’s psychic abilities. She also knew that Wyn hadn’t altered another’s memory, since the Devil’s Gate opening. Back when she had the power to simply look at someone to activate her abilities.  </p><p>Carmen stepped a bit closer, speaking softly, “It’s been a while… you sure you’re up for it?”</p><p>“Carm, you know I can. I can make him forget. I can change the memory from just before he attacked Camilla. Make him change his path and redirect him away from here. I promise that you’ll never have to see him after tonight, and he won’t hurt anyone.” It would be just like when she changed the mind of that assassin-hunter she sent up to Saskatchewan, just with a few extra steps.</p><p>A tense silence stretched the air. Carmen regarded Wyn with a calculative gaze. An internal debate going on in her mind. A battle between the desire to protect her people at all costs and the intense need to trust her friend. </p><p>Finally, Carmen nodded. </p><p>Wyn let out a relieved sigh, “Thank you.”</p><p>Shifting into the psychic healer role, Wyn turned and kneeled a short distance from the man and he raised his head to look at her. His clothes, brown hair and tanned skin were dirty. Caked with grime and filth from the streets. His brown eyes were obscured by cloudy corneas, the whites of his eyes held a slight yellow-tone indicating his malnutrition. He wore no coat, despite the cold night, so Wyn could see the track marks on his arms. Old and fresh bruises colored over various scars and injuries from his obviously challenging journey. </p><p>Fearfully, the man pushed himself up, his posture still submissive and pleading. The man wept with snot dangling from his nose, dirty face wet with panicked tears. His desperate blubbering evoked a deep emphatic ache. A pain so visceral, Wyn could feel it rolling off his aura, and she moved delicately towards him.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the man cried out pitifully, “I-I didn’t mean to. I didn’t wanna hurt nobody,” his frantic tear-filled eyes darted around the group desperately, “I just wanted the voices to stop. They won’t stop til I use.” The man held his head in his hands full of shame, “Gotta use -- they won’t stop, they won’t stop -- help me please. I’m s-so sorry.” </p><p>When the unfortunate soul began striking himself harshly on his head with his fists, Wyn reached out taking the man’s fists in her smaller hands. Carefully, she slowed the man's movements so he wouldn’t hurt himself. Gradually he calmed to a low whimper, and his hands fell to his sides, all the while Wyn was able to read all she needed to know. <br/>“Shh…” Wyn continued to soothe the man as best she could. “What’s your name?” Though she knew the answer at this point.</p><p>“R-robert ma’am. I didn’t-- I didn’t wanna hurt the girl,” he lowered his head to his hands whimpering lowly.</p><p>“It’s okay, Robert. She’s fine now. And I’m gonna help you. I’m gonna help make it all better okay?”</p><p>There was a flicker of unadulterated hope in the poor man’s eyes when he raised his head again, and he uttered out, “Please - help me!”</p><p>“Just relax okay?” Wyn reached out and placed her fingers to the sides of his temples. The man leaned forward slightly, unsure of what was going on, but inherently trusting. A steady breath passed over her pursed lips, Wyn closed her eyes, and unleashed her power.</p><p>Everything flashed in bright colors as the psychic did her important work. Pouring every iota of power she currently possessed to save the poor soul in front of her. Minutes passed, or maybe days… or maybe a blink of an eye, Wyn couldn’t be certain. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em> Sam stood in an infinite void that had no form. But he could feel ground beneath his feet.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Each step he took forward felt more solid. Soon a building materialized in front of him. A moment passed, and with joyous realization Sam recognized it as the Evans Homestead farmhouse.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Slowly, his feet carried him up the wooden steps to the wrap around porch. He stepped inside the familiar door and the recognizable smell of baking pastries wafted in from the kitchen.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hesitantly, Sam entered the kitchen and his heart pounded with joy, when his eyes fell upon the figure in the kitchen.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wyn!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh there you are!” The young woman smiled brightly, “I’ve been waiting for you. Come sit.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sam moved on autopilot to sit at the small table by the kitchen window. It felt odd to not be ecstatic about the return of his love. But his dreams were usually very obviously, dreams. This wasn’t exactly an exception.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’ve been waiting for me?” he asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m baking a surprise for you and Dean! Since the holidays are close. You know how I get.” Wyn smiled brightly, and leaned over to place the baking pan in the hot oven.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, you don’t have to--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please,” She interrupted him, “it’s the least I can do, after I left you guys all alone.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That wasn’t your fault,” Sam felt compelled to say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I made the decision. You just didn’t see me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “See you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sam’s brow furrowed in confusion. Usually dreams came with a certain degree of immediate knowledge, but the whole scenario still felt foreign to him. His love’s face shifted to one of deep thought, and she stood quite still - As if lost in a sudden memory.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “... I was doing something important. I was helping someone,” she brought her hand to her head and her eyes drifted shut.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You always helped,” Sam insisted. “So much. Remember you helped Dad?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A loud shrieking whistle came from the kettle on the stovetop, jarring them both.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh right,” Wyn turned to retrieve the kettle, “tea’s ready.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Carefully, the young woman took out two cups and poured the liquid in the porcelain cups before handing one to Sam and took a seat across from him. “Look at the leaves,” she said, “in the bottom and you’ll see your fortune.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sam gave her an odd look, but smiled none-the-less, and peered down into his cup.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My cup is cracked,” came his forlorn response as he spotted the imperfection on the porcelain.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, but look,” she took the cup from his hand, “it’s fixed. We glued it back together and we can do the same for you someday. When you’re nothing but pins and needles inside.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The statement felt odd and out of place, as if his mind was trying to make sense of the nonsense that surrounded him in his current dreamworld. With information that wasn’t from this time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sam felt lost. He finally took advantage of the brief respite of comfort that he was gifted.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What am I going to do Wyn? Dean needs me to save him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know,” she said, seeming much more grounded, “But I’ll help you, I swear.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wyn placed the cup down between them and she took his hands in her own. The sensation triggered a shock in Sam’s mind.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like lightning, something felt suddenly...more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wyn… Are you -- is this real? Or am I just dreaming?” Sam gazed turned serious </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I just wanted to help. I’m so sorry,” Wyn whimpered helplessly, then she vanished before his eyes. Wisping away like smoke on the wind. </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Wyn eyes opened blearily, and gradually her surroundings visualized into a hospital room. A rather large and nice room at that. <em> Hospital? </em> Hazy memories clouded her mind. She couldn’t quite remember. Then, she laid her eyes on the quite familiar form of her beautiful, and increasingly mysterious, best friend. Fast asleep and curled up in a very lush looking lounge chair. Obviously not hospital supplied.</p><p>“Carmen?” Wyn croaked out. Followed by a light cough clearing her throat. </p><p>Carmen blinked awake, and sat up straight, “Winnie? Winnie!” and launched herself from her seat and threw her arms around Wyn. “Thank goddess you’re awake!”</p><p>Wyn let out a soft chuckle. “My head feels like a melon, and my mouth tastes nasty, but yeah, feeling alright,” Wyn couldn’t hold back a smile and tried to move her arms into a hug, but one arm was pinned under Carmen’s form and the other inhibited by the IV. </p><p>The tube pulled at her skin, and Wyn hissed in pain.</p><p>“Sorry!” Carmen pulled back immediately.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Wyn inspected the injection site inside her arm, showed slight bruising that appeared old, but seemed alright otherwise. </p><p>“Here,” Carmen handed her a cup of water, which Wyn took gratefully due to how desperately thirsty she was. The cool, refreshing liquid cleansed her mouth mostly of the tacky, bitter taste. She then placed the plastic cup on the nearest surface. Her blinking eyes scanned the room she currently occupied, spying a few different sets of balloons tied gift baskets or stuffed animals, all wishing her a speedy recovery. </p><p>“What happened?” Wyn asked finally. </p><p>“You passed out. Your breathing and pulse dropped crazy low. We weren’t able to wake you, and my magic was running on empty…” Carmen looked down guiltily, “Doctors couldn’t figure out what was wrong with you. Your blood pressure was so low they thought you wouldn’t make it through the first night. Even your kidneys started to fail. They put you on a IV with all sorts of nutrient packs and medication, then hooked you up to a ventilator to help you breathe. Once you stabilized, they tried to wake you back up, but you just stayed unconscious. It’s been nearly two weeks…”</p><p>Wyn was floored. <em> Two weeks </em>. The time lost was a staggering blow, completely shifting her reality. But that wasn’t what she was most concerned about.</p><p>“I mean, what happened with that man? Robert?” Wyn looked back as Carmen raised her head in mild surprise. A soft look appeared on her face, and the stunning woman smiled. </p><p>“I don’t know exactly what you did, but he was a different man.” </p><p>The succubus shifted to a more casual posture, after scooting her chair a bit closer to the hospital bed. “After you did your mojo, he was clear, lucid. Not at all the drugged out psychotic menace we all grew to hate. Just like you said, he didn’t remember anything about the attack. We convinced him that we found him passed out outside the club. Then, like it was the most important thing in the world, he said he needed to get home to Minneapolis, to ask his brother to forgive him and let him come back home. James and Harmony took him to Union Station and got him a train ticket, some food and clothes for the trip.” </p><p>The words made Wyn’s shoulder sag in relief. Her efforts hadn’t been in vain so it seemed. </p><p>Carmen’s gentle, teasing smile returned, “He kept saying that an angel showed him the way.” </p><p>Wyn scoffed slightly, the corner of her mouth turning upwards, “I dunno about that. Pretty far from an angel.”</p><p>“What <em> did </em>you do to him?” Carmen’s intrigued gaze shifted. </p><p>The image of all that Wyn had seen when she looked into the man’s mind visualized in her thoughts. A lifetime of pain and experiences flowed through her. </p><p>“When I read him, I saw that he’s a vet. Served with his brother in the Army. They both saw some horrible shit. His brother managed to find a good life after they got back. But Robert was haunted. PTSD hit him hard.</p><p>“Eventually, he turned to hard drugs, and it ended up driving a wedge between him and his brother. His family tried to get him help, but he ran away. Drifting, doing whatever he could to get his next fix and barely stay alive, until he ended up here. </p><p>“I severed the link in his brain that affected his addiction. At the same time, changing his memory and giving him the urgent need to make amends with his family. Normally, something like that would take multiple sessions, but time wasn’t exactly on our side. So I had to do it in one fell swoop, like a shot of adrenaline to the heart with hardcore detox. Kinda like that one scene in <em> Pulp Fiction </em>. Guess that’s why I was so drained after...” </p><p>“Drained?” Carmen shifted seriously, “Wyn you nearly died. I mean what would I have done if you... Seriously, I was worried sick. I didn’t think it would’ve taken that much out of you. Otherwise, I would have--” but the succubus’s words stopped short, as she saw the look of apprehension in Wyn’s gaze. Carmen took a breath, before speaking wholeheartedly, “I would have found another way.”</p><p>The young psychic suddenly felt the weight of culpability for worrying Carmen. “I didn’t know it would be that bad,” she spoke meekly. “Really. I’ve been exhausted after sessions before, but never like that.” </p><p>Wyn couldn’t help it when her mind jumped to the power that she once commanded. With such ease and grace, she was able to make people’s minds bend to her will. Even demons had seen her as fearsome. </p><p>Now what was she? No better than the little-orphan-Winnie she had tried so hard to be better than. </p><p>“You don’t have to do everything on your own. To save everyone on your own,” Carmen’s warm supportive voice returned her focus. “You have allies to help you. You’re not alone. I mean, seriously, you’re <em> my best friend </em>. What the hell kind of friend would I be, if I let you almost get yourself killed again?” </p><p>The two women exchanged meaningful gazes. Both had been through far too much in their lifetimes. And although the mysteries surrounding her dear friend continued to grow, Wyn knew Carmen’s fear of losing her was genuine. It was a camaraderie that Wyn hadn’t experienced since college, and had been afraid to open herself up again. The lone wolf complex had definitely taken a strong hold on Wyn’s drive. </p><p>“Ya know we’re gonna, eventually, have to talk about what you did to Camilla, right?”</p><p>Carmen’s face stilled and shifted carefully to a neutral facade. </p><p>“You can be honest with me, you know?” Wyn attempted to reassure her, “I’m here for you. I’m not going anywhere, but I get the feeling that wasn’t typical succubus behavior. What with the glowing and the magic and all.”</p><p>The stunning figure’s shoulders lowered and the corner of her mouth turned up towards her soft eyes, “I told you. I’m a lot older than I look. Besides, you don’t know everything about succubi. Most of the hunter lore is iffy at best.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” </p><p>“Miss Took!” A nurse stood in the doorway to the hospital room looking rather surprised, as he looked between the two women, “You’re awake!” </p><p>The young man immediately rushed forward and began to look at the information shown on the various machines that were connected to Wyn. A doctor came in close behind, and Wyn knew she and her mysterious friend would have to finish this conversation another time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all! I hope you enjoyed this one! I’ll be posting again within the next week. Thank you as always to my incredible beta AliceJonesWrites. Check out Alice’s story too! It’s another OFC/Sam fic, and well done! Be sure to bookmark, leave me some kudos and comment if you really like the story and/or have any feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Owner of a Lonely Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>‘Tis the season for Sam and Dean to investigate mysterious disappearances in a small town. Carmen lives up to her reputation, when the topic turns a bit risque at the apartment complex’s annual Holiday Party. Then, she gives Wyn some sagely advice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set during Christmas episode 3x08 “A Very Supernatural Christmas”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Mid December</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Carmen’s neighboring apartment, Wyn sat in a lounge chair enjoying the festivities, after having been rustled out of her own apartment by her dear friend. Carmen had declared it Wyn’s official re-entrance into society. Since Wyn’s recovery, she had been holed up researching the information Crowley had given her before the incident. Wyn had to admit that she needed a break, taking time to enjoy the merry gathering and the people around her: The annual holiday party Carmen threw for everyone in the apartment building.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, that cult that Crowley mentioned? The one that worshipped Lilith back in the day? I’ve been trying to track down if any of the original members are still around. But all I’ve found so far are dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wyn, sweetie, not the best ‘Christmas party’ banter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “‘S not banter, just talking it out,” Wyn pouted slightly, as she sipped the highly sugary-alcoholic punch Carmen had prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been swimming in demonic research for weeks. Time to actually enjoy living your life honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young psychic sighed. Of course she knew Carmen was right. It wasn’t healthy to obsess. She hadn’t been this focused since college, but she couldn’t let go of the guilt that arose whenever she did find herself enjoying life. After being away from Sam for so long, it made her that much more determined to save Dean, to make it up to them both. The information Crowley had shared was the best break she had in months, and she certainly didn’t want to waste time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Carmen said softly, “I get it. But come on. It’s Christmas! ‘Tis the season, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Wyn gave her friend a conceding half-smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you a refill?” the beautiful hostess pointed to Wyn’s now empty glass, as she stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ufh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no -- I’m about to go into a sugar coma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t have you in another coma,” the succubus teased. “Cabernet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyn examined the bottom of her glass, contemplating the offer. “Sure, why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen bounced happily, before scurrying over to the drink table to procure them two glasses of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyn leaned back in the lounge chair she had claimed quickly upon entering the party, and gazed serenely around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most residents gathered for the holiday shindig were chatting cheerfully in various clumps around the room as others hovered near the cookies, cakes and various dips. The neighbors, of course, were none-the-wiser to Wyn’s previous bout in the hospital. They were all enjoying the neighborly revelry, while music played over the impressive sound system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen had gone a bit overboard on decorating, but it reminded Wyn of the atmosphere that her Aunt Stacy would always aim to create around the holidays. Before long, Carmen returned and handed a generous glass of red wine to Wyn, before returning to her own seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Harmony?” Wyn inquired, suddenly noticing her absence from the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s off with a special friend. I assume relieving stress as we speak,” the hostess spoke with playful insinuation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With who?!” Wyn asked, suddenly curious about the assistant’s personal life; Such details had long eluded her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen smirked, “Why so interested in her booty call?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyn’s cheeks turned a deep scarlet, “I’m not-I,” she coughed. “I figured she probably had to get her ‘feed-on’ somehow, I’m just not used to seeing you without her somewhere close by, and… I dunno, figured it…. had to be significant--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen's eyes twinkled with mischievous intent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya know, now that you mention it,” Carmen crooned out, “I could use a little girl talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyn suddenly regretted asking, and took a long, slow sip from her wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The handsome fellow happens to play for the Lakers, and no, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Carmen’s grin was downright impish. “So, when’s the last time you got laid, Wyn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wine got stuck in her throat, as Wyn awkwardly sputtered and coughed, all the while trying to not spew wine all over her friend. Well, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>Carmen was her friend… She might be trying to kill her via embarrassment. No more holiday spirits for Carmen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, I bet you haven’t slept with anyone since Sam! Am I right Winnie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyn finally managed to swallow her wine, feeling a small amount of the red liquid drip between her fingers. Carmen swiftly handed her a napkin, a knowing smirk on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah, I haven’t been with anyone since Sam, since Sioux Falls,” she managed to hold down the heartache the memory evoked, as her eyes quickly glanced around trying to make sure no one nearby had overheard. Grateful that most everyone at the party seemed pleasantly distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww,” Carmen put her hand across her chest and drunkenly swung her glass, “I freaking love twin flames! The romance, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>passion! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve had more than my fair share of men fighting over me in my centuries, but good goddess, nothing compares...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyn could only stare at her friend bemusedly; She was obviously feeling the spirit of the holidays. The one thing the psychic was still getting use to, was how candid Carmen was about sex, intimacy and romance in general. It was like the succubus lived and breathed it - which, obviously made sense - but it felt on a whole other level than the rest of the supernatural community at the club. Carmen </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>said that she was a lot older than she looked, implying that she was far older than most of the supernatural beings in her employ. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if other succubi as old as Carmen are as powerful as her...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than six months huh?” Carmen sighed, rolling the wine around in the bottom of her own glass. “So do you just masurbate in every spare moment?” the greek beauty teased, shocking Wyn once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Carm!” Wyn choked out again, looking around, continually praying that their neighbors weren’t eavesdropping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on!” Her friend admonished, “I’m the expert here, you can tell me. It’s healthy for a woman to have a robust sexual appetite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I mean,” Wyn’s eyes lowered, “I don’t really… not that I don’t want to, it just - I never--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. My. Goddess.” Carmen’s head reeled back, and she looked Wyn up and down from her seat, evaluating her friend and considering her words with a slightly concerned gaze, “Do you not pleasure yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never really…” Wyn took a deep breath, convinced that she had never been more embarrassed in her life, and formulated the words quietly, “I never really figured out how. I mean, of course I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I just never got the hang of… ya know, getting myself to the finish line.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen’s face morphed into almost horror, “Are you saying you’ve only ever had an orgasm with Sam?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The succubus closed her eyes and placed her wine glass down. Then placing one hand over her heart with the other over Wyn’s in a gentle touch, she uttered, “Oh, you poor thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before another word could be spoken, they were suddenly joined by a small group of people who all sat down on the couch opposite them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyn tried to will-away the crimson cheeks she knew were showing. Hell, she could just blame it on the wine and too much Christmas spirit if anyone asked. Either way, she was just thankful for the distraction, as Carmen seamlessly slipped into the perfect hostess for the guests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sat at the table that was too small for him, in the latest in a string of dingy motels. His laptop was open and cell phone to his ear. They definitely needed the expertise of the smartest hunter alive for this case. This was a first for the Winchesters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, all right. Well, keep looking, would you? Thanks, Bobby.” Sam hung up the call and turned to his brother sprawled on one of the queen beds, “Well… we’re not dealing with the anti-Claus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did Bobby say?” Dean groaned, as he sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, that we're morons,” Sam shrugged. “He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths.” He clicked the appropriate tab of information, reviewing the highlights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! Amazing… What the hell is meadowsweet?” Dean blinked rapidly, then turned to pick up the empty pistol laying by his side and set to polish the finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam turned his laptop screen, so it was clearly visible, “It’s pretty rare and it’s probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pagan lore? Like for human sacrifice and shit? Why would somebody be using that for Christmas wreaths?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not as crazy as it sounds, Dean. I mean, pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christmas is Jesus’s birthday,” Dean said, with surprising assurity for the outspoken skeptic he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny thing,” Sam corrected, “Scholars actually theorize Jesus was born in the spring, since that’s when the Roman census would have taken place. It wasn’t until 336, the Christian church attempted to basically dissolve the pagan winter solstice festival and renamed it ‘Christmas’. But I mean, the Yule log, the tree, even Santa’s red suit – that’s all remnants of pagan worship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that? You and that freaky brain need to go on Jeopardy and win us some cash…” Dean shrugged, and returned his gaze to check the sight on his pistol. “So you think we’re dealing with a pagan God?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hold Nickar’,</span>
  </em>
  <span> God of the winter solstice would be my guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And all these Martha Stewart wannabes, buying these fancy wreaths…” Dean waved his weapon around gesticulating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s pretty much like putting a neon sign on your front door saying ‘Come kill us’,” Sam managed a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Well, I say the next step is to track down who's selling em…” Dean’s gaze turned to the past and a nostalgic smile crossed his face, “Remember that wreath Dad brought home that one year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s brow furrowed as he searched his brain for the hazy memory, “You mean the one he stole from a liquor store?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean grinned like a little kid, “it was just a bunch of empty beer cans. That thing was great. I’ll bet while we’re out, I could probably find one just like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right. Dude…” Sam closed his laptop and turned in his seat, “What’s going on with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An affronted Dean stared back at him, “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when are you all Mr. Holiday Cheer? You’ve never been so gung-ho Christmas before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so against it? I mean, were your childhood memories that traumatic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sam ran a frustrated hand through his hair, “that has nothing to do with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean paused. Thinking of his words very carefully, before speaking, “Is it ‘cause of Wyn? Cause she’s not… not here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam softened. That wasn’t the main reason anyway. Despite the fact that two of Sam’s only truly happy memories of Christmas involved Wyn, he had long accepted the deep ache in the pit of his soul as the new norm. It was a longing he knew he’d have to live with for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not wanting to really open that can of worms, Sam just shrugged while giving a soft shake of his head. Hoping that it conveyed the brunt of his response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean, I-I just… I don’t get it. You haven’t cared about Christmas for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah,” Dean’s eyes met Sam’s with a rare wistfulness, “it’s my last year…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. That’s why I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because next year, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll really be completely alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Dean asked gently. This was the big brother, begging his little brother to just tell him what was wrong so he could fix it. Only Dean couldn’t fix this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I can’t just sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending everything’s okay, when I know next Christmas you’ll be dead,” Sam swallowed the lump in his throat at the words. “I just can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded, realizing the utter sadness in Sam’s voice. Both of them were silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t anything either could really do to help their own problems at this point. The only thing they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>do was stop the monster that was going around killing people. Maybe that way they could save at least one family’s Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyn didn’t think on the embarrassingly open discussion about her sex life after that evening of the apartment holiday party. It wasn’t until Christmas eve, when Wyn returned home and found a beautifully-wrapped gift from Carmen, that she recalled the conversation at all. It said, “Open Me ASAP” on the front of the card. Wyn opened the envelope, and saw a simple image of mistletoe on the cover. Inside, Carmen had written something: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merry Christmas Wyn! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t forget - it’s okay to take time to love yourself. I can only imagine how difficult this time of year must be, being away from the ones you love. But I’ve sworn to help you, and help you I shall. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you enjoy your gift. Believe me, the pleasure will be all yours!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Xoxo Ya Bestie</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” the psychic let out a curious sound, as she ran her fingers along the corners of the pristine wrapping paper. She knew that Carmen was working late at the club - it was a surprisingly busy night - and maybe this was an addition to giving her the night off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyn pulled the thick ribbon tied neatly around the box, and opened the paper at the folded seams. Behind the paper was a plain white box with a lid. Shrugging, she lifted the lid gently up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fudge?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the box was lined with a silky white looking fabric, holding various items - both innocuous and shocking. The innocuous contents were a jar of bath salts, a bottle of bubble bath, and a lavender candle. The more shocking contents were a sleek bottle of personal lubricant, a smaller cylindrical looking device, and what was unmistakably a dildo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Carmen would get her a sex toy for Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely caught off guard, she slowly inspected each item. Each one appeared to be selected with the idea of personal pleasure and care in mind. The mysterious cylindrical object was about three inches long with a seam around the middle, and when she twisted the bottom half the whole thing began to vibrate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, she reversed the action, dropping it back in the box. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot. What did you think would happen?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Needing a distraction, she quickly retreated to her kitchen and mixed up a heavily spiked eggnog. However, despite being in a different room, she could still see the gift sitting on her coffee table. She stared at it from her spot, leaning against the counter. Mind whirring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen obviously didn’t do this to embarrass her. She would have given it to her in front of people if that had been that case. Why did her succubus friend care so much about her sexual desires being met? It wasn’t like Wyn needed sexual contact in order to live like most of the employees of Carmen’s club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, this was her area of expertise. Carmen even seemed to thrive, despite long lapses between her dalances. Unlike the succubi and incubi she took care of. Carmen had explained to Wyn once that she was able to feed her power simply by being surrounded by sexual energy, even if she didn’t experience it first hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyn’s feet slowly moved back into the living room, and peered into the box once more, sipping her eggnog ruminating on her options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Firstly, she could return the gift and tell Carmen that she didn’t need any help in that regard. That sexual pleasure wasn’t everything, and that Wyn was perfectly content working on her current sense of purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Secondly, she could simply just put the items in the back of her closet and thank Carmen privately for the present, and then never speak of this again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirdly…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyn emptied her glass and shook her head, feeling silly. She placed the glass next to the box, and retrieved the bath products and candle, carting them into the bathroom. Gladly, she began drawing the water for her bath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>After all, no need for the salts and bubble-bath to go to waste. And who doesn't like lavender candles? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While the bath filled, Wyn placed the used eggnog glass in the sink and thought about the open bottle of Merlot she still had. With a full wine glass now, she passed through the living room once more, eyes darting to the package. Then, chuckled to herself and decided to enjoy her damn bath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young psychic let out an audible sigh, as she slipped into the steaming hot water beneath the thick layer of bubbles. It had been some time since Wyn actually sat and did nothing. Most of her spare time went to researching like mad, or helping Carmen with her many business ventures. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had a bubble bath, but with Christmas music playing from her iPod speakers, the density of the bubbles and wine - Wyn was able to drift away into her thoughts peacefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a while, she felt content. She was taking care of herself, she had made great contacts over the past months, and she had made significant progress in finding a way to stop Lilith and free Dean’s soul from her grasp. As much as she missed Sam, she had become dare-she-say optimistic! The finish line was practically in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When nearly all the bubbles had receded and the water had grown room temperature, a happy Wyn deemed the bath a relaxing success. She definitely needed to thank Carmen. For at least, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>part of the gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After drying off, Wyn stepped back into her living room wrapped in her big comfy bathrobe and was idly toweling her damp hair, when her eyes once again drifted to the box still containing the other half of her Christmas present. She stared at it a moment longer with reflective discernment, and a thoughtful pout on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what the hell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyn blindly tossed her towel back into the bathroom, marched straight to her coffee table, picked up the box and entered her bedroom. Locking the door behind her for good measure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundreds of miles away, Sam woke from an intense dream with surprising gentleness. His eyes blinked open, squinting into the bright light of the blurry television. The football game he and Dean had been watching, long since gone, replaced now by an infomercial about some wonder cleaning product, claiming to get oil stains out of cement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fumbling for the remote, Sam pressed the power button and the television turned off with a click. Sam looked to the neighboring bed, checking if his actions had stirred Dean. Hearing the steady snore of his brother, passed out in a whiskey and eggnog stupor, he adjusted his pillow and laid back with a low groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christmas had been saved. At least, concerning the people-munching pagan gods that were terrorizing this particular town. He and Dean even had time to exchange their humble gas station gifts. Sam had been resistant to celebrating anything, but Dean was right. They needed to take advantage of every potentially peaceful moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now in the pitch black and an uncanny peaceful quiet from the heavy snowfall outside, Sam’s dream resurfaced in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wyn. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been like an out of body experience. First, the sound of her voice calling his name. Like so many other dreams, he thought it was her crying out for his help as she was being tortured by some dark monster. However, his heart leapt when her face shimmered into his vision, with a soft look of joy and pleasure. The image of her lying in bed taking pleasure in her body, with his name escaping from her lips. He had reached out nearly able to touch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reflected on all the dreams he’s been having of her lately. Some were memories of their times together, others were Wyn dying in various ways, some repeats of previous vision-nightmares. They had been fairly consistent over the past year, ever since she died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultimately, he chalked it up to the knowledge that he was going to be alone soon, and retreating to a place with Wyn was infinitely easier than sitting with that fact. He hated that both she and Dean had gone or were going somewhere he couldn’t follow. At least not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark thought caused Sam to shudder, before he shoved it deep down. Tonight was a reprieve. After they left this town, he would need to rededicate his efforts into breaking Dean’s deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam would save Dean if it was the last thing he did. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for being patient, as I push through my writing. Past few months have been rough. (I'm sure that's the case for pretty much everyone.) BUT I happy to say, that I am officially back. The next chapter is finished and I am committing to have it posted tomorrow! Special thanks to AliceJonesWrites as always for being my beloved beta, and for being there and encouraging me. </p><p>Next chapter is going to be jumping forward a couple months, around the same time as events in 3x12. Stay tuned everyone! I appreciate all of your beautiful faces and geeky souls!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>